Beware the Billowy Cape of Doom
by ANGELWINGZ1983
Summary: Set in the Mauraders era, Severus Snape is asked by a good friend to take part in the school production. He agrees to play the dark and mysterious Phantom of the Opera, Erik.
1. Chapter 1

**B**_**EWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM!! Chapter 1- Overture**_

Krystall had finally got all of her possessions onto the train and had said her final goodbyes to her aunt and uncle on the platform. She soon went in search of a seat once the train was on the move, but couldn't find a free seat until she came across a nearly empty compartment- all bar a Slytherin boy.

"Are you saving any of these seats?," she asked

"No," came a curt reply.

Krystall heaved her trunk into the overhead storage and flopped down onto the seat opposite the boy, whilst fishing out of her bag a hard backed book, which she started to read intensely.

The only time Krystall lowered the book was when the Trolley Witch came past. The pair both got up and went to the doorway at the same time, and confused the poor witch with a jumbled mass of orders. They looked at each other and laughed before the boys allowed Krystall to order first.

"Thanks," she says, once they sat down again. "I'm Krystall by the way."

"Severus," the boy replied, plunging his nose back into the book he was reading.

"Wotya reading?," Krystall inquired.

"Curses and Counter-Curses- just refreshing my memory!! Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just that I recognised it!! I know that one off by heart!!"

"Oh, ok then! What are you reading then?"

"It's a birthday present from my aunt and uncle. It's The Phantom of the Opera, and it's brilliant!! They've made this book into a musical you know!!," Krystall said excitedly.

"Oh well, enjoy it," Severus said as he turned once more back to his book. Strange, he thought, it looks as if that book is in French!! They spent the rest of the journey in silence and soon the pair separated when getting off the train and meeting their respective friends of their own houses. The pair would soon meet up sooner than either of them would have cared to guess- like the next morning!!

Severus had got to the Potions room earlier than the rest of the N.E.W.T class, as he wanted to pass this class. Krystall soon walked in and spotted her friend from the train, and wandered over to where he was sat and asked,

"Is this seat taken?,"

"No," Severus said, without looking up, too engrossed in his preparations for the class. Professor Slughorn was a fair but tough teacher and expected his pupils to do well.

"Oh blast!! I've left my copy of the text in my dorm. Could I share yours, Severus?"

The mention of his name made Severus look up this time, only for him to see Krystall tucking her bag under her chair. She then turned and smiled at him.

"Well, can I share your book or not?," she asked again.

"Of course, but just ignore the notes in the corners," Severus warned.

Krystall smiled once more and turned to start her own preparations for the class.

"So, how goes your book reading?," Severus inquired, wondering exactly why she could have been reading a Muggle book in the author's native language.

"I've finished it! Once I start reading a book, I can't put it down until I've read it all!! You know, you remind me of one of the characters from the book," Krystall chirped away.

Severus had only just noticed that Professor Slughorn was now talking to the class, and everyone was jotting down what he was saying.

"And just who would that be then," he said, angrily.

"Oh, never mind," Krystall answered back. She had somehow managed to talk and copy down everything that Slughorn had been saying!!!

The lesson progressed and both of them worked in comparative silence to produce a satisfactory potion to be marked. As they filed out of the classroom, Krystall turned once more to Severus and said,

"I'll see if I can get hold of an English version of my book and then you can lend it. You can make up your own mind about just who I think you are!!"

And with that, she flaunted off to join her fellow Ravenclaws, who were also in the class, heads soon huddled together, asking her what she was doing with that strange, slimy 'Sniverlus' Snape. There was no reply from Krystall and Severus breathed a sigh of relief, turned and stalked off towards the Slytherin Common Room, never giving any of the people thought of him. But it still worried him, just what Krystall the Ravenclaw did really think of him!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM!!** Chapter 2-Think of Me

It was a few weeks before Krystall passed a brown parcel to Severus during one of their Potions lessons.

"What's this?," he asked.

"The book, obviously!!," she replied, pushing the parcel closer to Severus' side of the desk.

"Oh right! I forgot that you had said you were trying to get hold of an English copy!!"

"Well, now you can make up your own mind as to who you think you are!"

"I shall peruse it's contacts tonight and we'll soon see, shan't we!!," replied Severus, a smile playing on his face.

"Wow!! That's a rarity!," Krystall laughed, smiling back.

Once again, time passed quickly and the class was once again filing out of the room. Severus had already torn off the brown paper that covered the book, to reveal a small, black, hard backed book with a white half mask with a single red rose lying underneath it on the front cover.

"Cool!," whispered Severus, to his-self as he walked to the Great Hall, sat down, head in the book, just pulling random dishes the food towards him and scooping the food onto his plate. He didn't noticed that what he had put on his plate, because he was too engrossed in the book to care over what was being ingested. The more and more he read, the more he began to realise how alike he was to the Phantom. What he could see and feel was so alike those of the Phantom.

"So this is who Kyrstall thinks I am," he thought. His feelings were quite a mix of glee and sadness (though he never showed it) over the fact his newest female friend thought of him as the scarred and lonely soul that was the Phantom. He had to admire the Phantom's cunning and musical talent, as he had none that he knew of!!! But, the fact that the character had been shunned by all but the beautiful Christine, until the end.

"That's what my life has been like, until I befriended Lily first, and now Krystall," Severus thought.

The boys of Hogwarts just thought he was too weird and tended to agree with the foursome of Gryffindor lads who made his life hell at school. The rest of the female population in the school just thought he was a slimy weirdo who was into the Dark Arts too much for their liking!!!! Apart from Lily and Krystall, Severus would never have known friendship of the fact that someone did care for him. His father never gave him the time of day and regularly beat his mother and his-self when he got in the way. Many a summer was spent now hidden in his room, surrounding his-self with his studies and books. It was the only escape he had!!

But instead of completing his homework that night, he continued to read and eventually finish the book just a little after midnight. Tucking the book into his bag, thinking he would give it back to Krystall the next time he saw her. But that wasn't for a few days and happened to be on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Severus was wandering through the small town, lost in his own thoughts when he bumped into Krystall and Lily- together, talking amicably.

"Hey Sev. We were just talking about you!," said Lily cheerfully.

"Yeah, are your ears burning?," Krystall asked cheekily.

"As a matter of fact, yes, my right ear seems a little warmer than the other!," he said, trying not to laugh out loud at the Muggleness Krystall had just come out with.

"So, where you off to Sev?," Lily inquired eyes glistening brightly in the chill of autumn.

"God, what's wrong with me?," thought Severus, "Here are two of the most attractive girls in the year, both my friends and yet I can't say a thing!!"

"Erm… no where in particular."

"Oh well. We're heading over to the Broomsticks if you want to join us," Krystall said, eyes pleading and just as beautiful as Lily's- only more hazel than of vivid green.

"No thanks. I better head back and get my Charms homework finished."

"Ok. See you later?," asks Lily.

"We'll see," replied Severus, as he walked off towards the castle.

The two girls walked towards the Three Broomsticks and were soon joined by their friends from their own houses.

"Just what do you two see in 'Sniverlus'?," asks Kiki, one of Krystall's friends. Lily was the first to answer.

"He's really sweet under all that anger and angst."

"Yeah, he's ok really," added Krystall.

"Really??," said one of Lily's crowd, shunned as the rest of the collection of Gyffindors and Ravenclaws.

Soon their time in Hogsmeade had ended and the rather large group of girls all made their way back to the castle. They soon passed plenty of other groups and were soon joined by four Gryffindor lads, intent on annoying Lily. Well, it was James Potter and Sirus Black that were annoying her more than the other two. As Lily and her friends walked off, being followed in a pursuing manner, by Potter and Black, Krystall was left behind with her fellow Ravenclaws and the two remaining Gryffindor lads.

They were Remus Lupin, a prefect and a mousey looking lad, called Peter Pettigrew, who soon ran after Potter and Black, eager not to miss anything.

"I don't know how Lily puts up with James constantly varying for her all the time," Remus finally said once the groups entered the castle grounds.

"She's a strong and determined person, who can stand her own ground," Krystall answered back.

"I know. How do you know her? Aren't you in Ravenclaw?," asked Remus, wanting to know more of this pretty brunette he was walking with.

"Yeah I am. We're in the same Divination class. She had seen me talking to Severus in Potions the other day," explained Krystall, as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"See you round then," Krystall said as she skipped off towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Remus made a mental note to ask Lily about the vivatous Ravenclaw, who had just left him in the Hall.

Severus was sat in an unused classroom, staring out of the window, gazing down at the scene of Lily storming into the castle, pursued by Potter and closely followed by a gaggle of Gryffindor girls, amongst them was Black, beaming a smirk at his luck, who was being tailed by Pettigrew on his own.

Severus laughed at this scene and suddenly stopped when he saw his Ravenclaw friend talking, quite friendly-like with Lupin!

Something stirred in Severus' chest and it hurt him. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he knew he didn't like the idea of Krystall talking with the Lupin boy. Severus knew something about Lupin that he wished he could tell Krystall, just to warn her. He also noticed that Lupin was looking pale and peaky, so it was soon his time to become a very dangerous person!! But he had promised Dumbledore he would not say anything to anyone. His head and his heart were fighting a battle he knew one of them would soon win!

Over the next few weeks Krystall found herself thinking too much about both Severus AND Remus, and for shame, thinking of them as the Phantom and Raul- the two lovers of Christine from her book!

"They are the complete opposite," she thought in a moment of solitude when she was sending an owl to her aunt to say thanks for the new version of her book.

"But, how perfect would it be if the school could perform the musical version- like on the West End stage!!," Krystall pondered as she returned to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**_- Chapter 3- Angel of Music._

The next time any of the Mauraders got to speck to Krystall was when an owl delivered a letter to the Gryffindor table instead of the Ravenclaw one. It was Remus who delivered the wrongly delivered owl post to the rightful owner.

"I think this is yours!!," he stuttered as he handed the letter over.

"Oh, thanks Remus. That owl of my uncle's is really old now. No wonder he messes up deliveries!"

"Oh, I thought those people on the platform were your parents."

"Unfortunately, they're not. My parents… well I'm not sure I know who they are. I was brought up by my aunt and uncle, so I've only ever really known them from what they have told me about them. My parents were quite young when I was born, so who knows if I will ever see them," Krystall said, as she read the letter.

"Anything good in there?," inquired Remus.

"Oh, yes!," beamed Krystall, as she got up from her seat at the Ravenclaw table and headed over towards the Entrance Hall. Krystall read her letter with relish and couldn't wait to tell Severus. 'God bless Aunt Mabel,' she thought as her mind turned to how the next few weeks would pan out. 'I can't believe she's managed to get hold of tickets for this!,' Krystall thought to herself, over and over every day, joyfully and so excited as to what was waiting in the wings. The next Potions lesson was a loud and messy one, perfect for Krystall to talk to Severus about the letter.

"What did it say?," Severus shouted over the din. Krystall shook her head and slid the letter across the desk to him. As he read it, a grin like the one Krystall had on her own face when she first read the letter started to play on his usually calm, still face.

"Is this for real??," he asked once they were finished for the lesson and walking out of the classroom.

"I think so. Aunt Mabel has never lied to me before, so why should she start now?," debated Krystall, taking back the letter and putting it carefully into her bag.

"It says you can bring two extra people. If I'm the first- hopefully- then who is the second?," Severus asked cheekily.

"You may not like my answer Sev," replied Krystall.

"Oh no….. not Lupin!!"

"As a matter of fact, YES, Remus was and is my second choice. You and Remus are the only people here at Hogwarts that know my family history- or lack of it I should really say."

"Oh, you've told him then."

"Well he asked the morning I received this letter. It seemed only fair to answer a valid question with a candid answer."

"And if I don't like the idea…?"

"If you don't like it, then don't worry about being all nicey nicey with me from now on or ever again Severus Snape," shouted Krystall as they mounted the Grand staircase. She soon finished ranting and was heading towards the Arithmancy part of the castle, leaving Severus to head back down the stairs, jumping over the trick step, to his own houses' common room for his free period. The letter had said that the performance was during the Christmas holidays, so he decided he had only a few weeks to make up with her and accept that Lupin was going to be there the next Potions lesson Severus had decided to take his chance to apologise, but found his friend had joined her fellow Ravenclaws on the opposite side of the dungeon instead of her usual seat next to his. All lesson he watched her and wished he hadn't agued with her over Lupin. He tried to catch up with her after the lesson, but was pushed back by her Ravenclaw friends, which is when he gave it up for a bad cause and walked away in the opposite direction. Before he knew it, Krystall was running to catch up with HIM – and soon ran straight into him as he stopped to allow Professor Flitwick through a doorway.

"Mind how fast you run in the corridors Miss Calvet-Blott!"

"Sorry Professor, I won't run again unless I really, desperately have to- like in a life or death situation Sir!," extaduated Kyrstall, laughing with her own Head of House. Once Professor Flitwick was out of ear shot, Severus turned to her and asked,

"Why were you running in the first place?"

"I came to say …… sorry ….. for shouting at you last week."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about in class, but you sat with the rest of the Ravenclaws."

"I know, but Kiki was adamant I sit with her for a change!," Krystall explained, face now radiant, now that she and her friend were once more on speaking terms.

"Well, all I wanted to say was if you really want Lupin to come with us too, then that's fine with me. I'll somehow manage to keep my tongue from lashing out at him," laughed Severus.

"Just be relieved that Aunt Mabel only said two extras!! I would have had to invite all of the Mauraders too if she hadn't put a limit on how many!," grinned Kyrstall.

"Now that would have been a nightmare!," laughed Severus, as they both entered the Transfiguration lesson. Professor McGonagall wasn't there yet, so Kyrstall had time to inform Remus about the invite for Christmas at her aunt and uncle's place, and the performance- if he wanted to go too, with herself and agreed, as he really didn't have any problems with Severus personally. It was his friends James Potter and Sirius Black that had the problem.

"Do you think you will be able to stand spending 3 weeks with 'Sniverlus'?," joked James, as they were strolling around the lake, tossing in toast crusts and watching the Giant Squid raise a tentacle and scoop it down below the water to its mouth.

"I'm doing it for Kyrstall," Remus said quietly.

"Oh Loony, are you loved up?," teased Sirius.

"She's a fantastic girl, don't get me wrong, but the fact that she hangs about and talks to slimy Snape……" jeers James, silently shaking his head. Pettigrew had remained silent until now and added,

"She is pretty."

"Oh, my , god…. Even Wormtail here has noticed the delectable Miss Calvet-Blott!! I think there might be a battle on her hands soon Prongs, Loony old pal!!," Sirius stated. James nodded in agreement.

"Just watch out for 'Sniverlus' making a move on your girl Loony," warned Sirius, half joking, half serious.

"Now, now Padfoot. Krystall isn't ' my girl' as you so kindly put it. She's just a friend," Remus explained to his friends and even more to his-self .Both boys were really looking forward to the Christmas holidays more than usual and more than anyone else in the entire school. The main reason being that Remus usually went home, or to James' with the rest of their gang, and Severus spent his holidays mainly still in the castle. This would be a very nice change for him. The holidays were soon on them and along with the three friends, half the school was also leaving to spend Christmas with their own families. Even though there was half as many travelling on the train it was still quite packed as many people had a compartment to themselves, like the three friends had done, all because Krystall had insisted on it, mainly so the boys could spend some time to get along. They were going to be spending 3 weeks together, 24/7 for Pete's sake. The train journey seemed to fly and they were soon off loading and wheeling they trunks through the barrier that lead them on to the platform in Kings Cross Station, London. Waiting for them was a tall and bulky looking fellow, who beamed as he caught sight of Kyrstall, who in turn sprinted with her trolley to him and was enveloped into a mighty hug.

"Hey sweetheart," her uncle greeted her as he hug her tight. They pulled apart and then realised that Remus and Severus were left standing just behind them.

"Uncle, these are my friends, Severus and Remus. And before you ask, no, none of them are my boyfriend," laughed Krystall. Her uncle, who introduced his self as Frank, laughed too, as they made their way to the car park outside the station. He led them to a dark, sleek looking 4x4 car and started to load the trunks into the boot. When the boys moved to help, he shook his head and said.

"No, just get in the car lads. You're on holiday now and guests of myself and my wife, Mabel. Go on, get in!" The boys looked at each other, wary of the car and unsure about travelling in it.

"It's ok. Uncle's an excellent driver. He works as a stunt driver for the movies, oh and the Ministry of Magic, but I'm not allowed to know what he does and why!" The boys pondered on this and just let it be, as Krystall had done, whilst clambering into the rear seats of the rather comfy car.

The journey in the comfy car was passing without advent and about 2 hours after setting off from the station, Krystall turned round in her front seat so she could face the two lads in the back.

"Oh just to let you know, you will be sharing a room at Blott Bungalow- that's my aunt and uncle's place," she said with some glee. The two boys looked at each other, distain burning in their eyes, and then back at Krystall who spoke again, but in a hushed whisper,

"They're quite old fashioned, that's all." The rest of the ride in the car was spent in silence and once at the house, Krystall shoved the two unwilling boys up the pathway to the front door, where they were greeted by Aunt Mabel, a woman of the same statue of Krystall but with salt and pepper hair tied loosely into a ponytail that trailed down her back.

"Hello my dear, have a good term at school?," she asked as she peeked her niece on the cheek and gave her arm a squeeze.

"Have you told these fine boys that.."

"They are sharing a room, yes I have aunt," Krytsall said with a smile, and then motioned for the boys to follow her. Once they reached the room to be shared, she turned round and smiled before speaking.

"I asked Aunt Mabel to put a piece of chalk on the bedside table, just in case you wanted to draw a line down the middle of the room or something, if you're both really bothered about sharing a room that much!" The smile on Krytsall's face turned to a mischievous grin.

"I'll leave you two to get used to this room, and I'll come get you when dinner is ready. See you later!" She then turned once more and headed out the room, only to disappear down the stairs. Severus walked over to the table and picked up the piece of chalk, fondling it in his hand, almost weighing up in his mind what to do. His thoughts were interrupted by Remus saying something.

"I'm happy to stick to my side of the room if you really want to mark territories Severus," he said as he sat down on the nearest bed to him and the door. They waited in silence whilst their belongings were brought up to them by Uncle Frank, and it was only after he had gone that Severus made any movement on to start drawing a line. Over the course of a couple of hours, Severus painstakingly worked on drawing a thick white line down the centre of the two beds.

"I can't believe that you actually drew a line!! I didn't think you would REALLY do it!," Krystall said in astonishment at the pristine white line. Severus was still on the floor, at her feet, knelt down when she entered the room and stood there. He hadn't noticed her come in. 'God, how long was she stood there for? Was she watching me draw the line?' Severus thought. 'Nar, don't be stupid Severus, She's only just walked in,' he reasoned with his own mind.

"Oh well, time to wash up. Dinner is almost ready. Just follow the scent with your noses and you'll soon find the kitchen," Krystall called as she once again disappeared down the stairs. Dinner was simply divine and the holidays went along this route for the duration and seemed to pass fluidly. The three friends were getting just fine after the initial shock of having to share had warn off the boys and were soon enjoying themselves, perhaps a little too middle week weekend was the one where they would get to see the performance, which they had been told lots about. It was the musical version of The Phantom of the Opera. Krystall and Severus were feverously waiting to see it, whereas Remus was just glad it wasn't a full moon, or anytime near one! Krystall still didn't know about Remus and his aversion to full moons, but she soon was Friday night and the small group of five were crowded around the small fireplace in the front room of Blott Bungalow, waiting for their turn to use the Floo Powder. They all used the Floo Network to travel to The Leaky Cauldron, which was just round the corner from the theatre. The queue was long and they soon found their way to the front, handed the bouncer with the list of names the tickets, who in turn marked their names off the list and let them in by moving the velvet rope and soon replaced it as people in the queue behind them tried to follow them. They were shown to their seats and waited for the performance to begin. Krystall was extremely fidgety and couldn't relax until it started. They all sat there mesmerised by the spectacle that was the performance on the stage until the interval, which was when everyone used the time to use the facilities and refresh themselves or just to stretch aching legs and get more refreshments. The second half was even more fantastic than the first. At the end, Krystall along with everyone else in the theatre was on her feet clapping wildly and shouting at the top of her voice. On the way home all Krystall could do was sing the songs from the musical and this really impressed the two boys very much. When they were back at Blott Bungalow, the boys went to their shared room and were soon discussing how much Krystall was like and would be such a great Christine.

"Her voice is incredible!!," Remus mussed, gazing out of the window, looking at the half moon- begging it silently not to change anymore till he was back at Hogwarts.

"Yes, she would make an excellent Christine. But who would want to get involved in such a task at school?," asked Severus, head once stuck into the book Krystall had leant him. He still hadn't given it back, and he didn't want to because Krystall had gone out of her way to get it for him to read. The next week was the one when they would head back to Hogwarts at the end of it and it was also a full moon. Because of the full moon, Remus had to return before the end of the week, but made the excuse that his two friends, Sirius and James were very ill with a deadly illness. Krystall found this quite strange and soon pieced the strange disappearances of Remus Lupin together. His constant and obsessive compulsion with the moon, the way he became ill, and iller as each full moon drew nearer. How he shunned people away when it was extremely close to a full moon.

'OMG, he's a werewolf!!,' she suddenly thought. Her mind was in a whirl and she went to Severus to ease her troubled mind, but it turned out to be the wrong decision for her to make.

"I'm surprised you hadn't noticed before now!," he sneered in glee.

"You knew!!"

"I was made to promise not to tell a soul by Dumbledore."

"So it's ok to let me know now I've guessed for myself, is it?," Krystall spat venomously.

"He's more dangerous than you think when in his werewolf form. He nearly killed me, if it wasn't for Potter acting heroically and getting his pals out of trouble," Severus added sardonically.

"I bet it was Sirius that set you up, wasn't it?," asked Krystall.

"Who else!" Krystall had now calmed down from her initial shock of Severus hiding a secret about her other friend from her.

"You still my friend?," she asked tensely.

"I know you have your heart in the right place Sev, but please try to take other people's feelings into consideration next time you gloat." Severus casted his eyes downwards and remained silent until Krystall spoke again.

"Both you and Remus are my friends, so you'll just have to deal with the fact that you have to share me with others."

"I understand," Severus said, before he turned and walked out of the room and out of the house to the paddock behind the house. He found his-self under a very large sycamore tree, not much smaller in size than his favourite outdoor seating place at Hogwarts, and instantly felt more at ease than earlier in that tiny room with Krystall. He stayed under that tree until he was called back in, so that they could be sent back to school that night. Krystall's aunt and uncle had been given permission to use the Floo Network to send the two pupils back, via the Three Broomsticks and would be met on the other side by an escort. Their belongings would be sent on separate later to them and would be at Hogwarts before they even got there. Before they did travel, Severus made quite polite and formal thank yous to Krystall's aunt and uncle for both his-self and the absent Lupin, then took a pinch of Floo Powder and entered the fireplace. As he turned to see for one final time the happy home if the incredible Calvel-Blott's, he witnessed a tender scene. Krystall was hugging her aunt and uncle in turn, tears welling in her eyes. How Severus wished he was brave enough to step back out of the fireplace, invelope her in his arms and wipe away the tears that were now rolling down her face. He mentally shook his-self and threw the Floo Powder onto the magical fire, then shouting "The Three Broomsticks," and in a flash he was whizzing passed hundreds of fireplaces, wishing he had never agreed to accept the invite. Feelings were on tenterhooks for weeks after Christmas between the three theatre pals, but there was something was to soon put all of that to the back of their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**__- __Chapter 4- The Mirror_

Krystall has settled back into life at Hogwarts after her upset over leaving her aunt and uncle, and finding out that one of her friends had a secret, and had no plans to tell her anytime soon. So she made up her mind to confront him about it. But she didn't have a chance until the Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff Quidditch game that took place a fortnight after the Christmas holidays. Luckily for the population of the school, it was a new moon.

"Oi, Lupin! I need a word with you!"

"Hi Krystall. What you after?"

"A word in private," Krystall huffed.

"OK," Remus said nervously. Together they walked away from the match and towards the forest and Hagrid's Hut. What was on Krystall's mind was more important than the match in progress. Once they were a safe distance from everyone else, Krystall turned on Remus and started to vent her every building anger.

"How could you not tell me about you being a werewolf?"

"How do you know? Who told?," Remus asked, hoping to God that she wasn't told by the Maurader's arch enemy, Severus Snape.

"I managed to work it out by myself, but did have my suspicions authenticated by the one and only Severus Snape," she explained.

"Oh great! My worst fears have finally come true," Remus mused, more to his-self then directing it to Krystall.

"Are you going to say anything? Or am I going to just walk off now and never speak to you ever again?"

Remus said nothing and then suddenly reached out to Krystall as she turned to leave. As he reached out to her, he rummaged in his coat pocket for a carefully wrapped package.

"Krystall.... I was going to give you this at your aunt and uncle's for Christmas, but because of my condition, I had missed out on giving it to you," he stammered, handing it over. Krystall was astonished at the fact that he was handing over a present... for her!

"Is it really for me?," she squealed as she ripped off the paper, carefully opening the box that had lain beneath the paper. In the box was a quite handsome necklace, with a pendant in the shape of a feather, in bright silver hanging from it.

"Oh Remus!! Thank you!! But I didn't get you anything at all!," Krystall tried to explain, but Remus held up his hand and shook his head.

"I only got it as a thank you mainly- for inviting me to your aunt and uncle's for Christmas." There was a long silence.

"Still friends?," Remus asked tentively.

Krystall linked her arm through his and gently led him back towards the pitch, which was now emptying quite fast. Streams of yellow and red were all heading back to the castle, the reds more rowdy than the yellows.

"Looks like the Gryffs won," Krystall said to Remus, smiling.

Severus had noticed that during the match that Krystall and Remus had disappeared and were now walking from the forest, linked arm in arm.

'Oh just my luck! Werewolf boy gets the girl- how ironic!,' thought Severus.

He slowed his pace so that he could walk behind the couple, silently brooding over his loss.

In the next Potions lesson, Severus was extremely quiet and wouldn't tell Krystall why.

"Oh shut up and go sit with your _boyfriend_," he hissed, which left Krystall feeling very affronted and upset at the fact Severus had jumped to the wrong conclusion with her and Remus.

"Remus is NOT my _boyfriend_," Krystall hissed back, careful not to raise her voice so that it would sound like an argument and nothing more than a discussion about the work taking place in the class. At the end of the class, the pair were called back by Professor Slughorn.

"Oh great! Now we're in trouble," whispered Krystall to Severus as they walked towards the Professor's desk. Severus just shrugged.

"Well my dears. It seems to me that you two are my best students and in different houses too! Well, it appears to me that this situation must be..."

Krystall and Severus held their breaths.

"....applauded!," finished the Professor. Krystall and Severus looked at each other, pleased that their quarrel hadn't been overheard.

They left the room, both of them practically skipping as they had also been rewarded with 50 points for their own houses.

"Where you telling me the truth in class Krystall?," Severus asked as they made their way to Transfiguration.

"I would never lie to you Severus," Krystall replied, smiling at the fact Severus might not have believed her and wanted his suspicions confirmed.

They entered the classroom to find Sirius making a fool of his-self- as usual- with much glee to the little fan club that had gathered around the Marauders. In that group was Lily Evans, Severus' other female friend, looking quite cosy with James Potter.

"I'll be right back," whispered Krystall, before heading over to the group.

She was welcomed with open arms and such glee and cheer, which made Severus scowl and turn his back to go find a seat as far away from the now growing crowd and hide his head into a book. The lesson soon passed without much trouble as Professor McGonagall took no prisoners as to the behaviour of her students. Severus had sat by his-self for most of the lesson, all apart from when they had to pair up and turn each other in to animals and back again. Unfortunately for Severus he had been paired with Remus and this caused even more tension between the two enemies.

The lesson soon ended and Severus was soon stalking out of the room towards the Great Hall for dinner. Severus threw his bag down next to his seat and soon engaged his-self into eating and ignoring the rest of the school population.

"Bad day Snape?," droned the voice of the younger brother of Sirius Black, Regulus. He was a whole two years younger than Severus and his brother.

"Keep your nose out of my business Black. You're worse than your prat of a brother," Severus snapped.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your brooding then."

And with that Regulus walked off and joined his friends from his own year further down the table. From where Severus was sitting he could see Krystall laughing with her Ravenclaw friends and the laughter soon was stopped when an owl rushed down and deposited a large package into Krystall's lap. It was a thick manila envelope which Krystall was soon tearing into to see what was inside it.

Krystall's face glowed when she reached into the envelope and pulled out rather thick, leather bound score of the musical that was the years biggest hit.

This surprised Krystall once more, as it did when she received the news of the tickets, but to be holding a copy of the score to 'The Phantom of the Opera', that was signed by the author himself Andrew Lloyd Webber. This was such a treasure that Krystall wanted to keep it to herself, but it was soon prised out of her clutched hands by Professor Flickwick, who let out a squeal of delight and toppled over giggling.

"Oh my dear! By Merlin's Beard, just how were you able to get hold of this exquisite piece of playwork Miss Calvet-Blott?"

"I've only just received it Professor. I attended the opening night of this play during the Christmas holidays. Oh Professor, it was spectacular!," mused Krystall, flushing with excitement.

"Could I borrow this enchanting score foe a while? This score has given me an idea," mused the Professor as he walked of with the leather bound score, it dwarfing him as he waddled away.

Soon rumours were passing round the entire school about the possible auditions to the musical play 'The Phantom of the Opera'. It didn't take long for the rumours to come true, when a notice was posted on the Common Room boards, advertising the fact that there would be auditions held the following weekend in the Charms classroom for the parts of the principal characters. In the Ravenclaw Common Room, Kiki was practically jumping up and down in front of the board, gleefully waiting for her friend to sign her name on the sheet. But Krystall was nowhere to be found in the Common Room or in any of her usual haunts.

In fact she was cloistered away in an unused classroom, singing her heart out, singing the lyrics of 'Think of Me' from the opera. Soon her voice could be heard throughout the school and it soon drew the tiny Professor Flickwick to just outside the room, knowing he had found his Christine, no matter who owned that voice behind the door. He soon found out it was one of his own Ravenclaws who was the owner of the voice of Christine.

"Bravo, my dear! Bravo!," the Professor cheered as Krystall stepped out of the classroom, expecting the corridor to be empty.

"Oh Professor....," Krystall stammered looking down at the tiny professor.

"My dear child, you're the embodiment of Christine Daea!! Not only the looks, but the voice to match. Oh yes my dear, you are my Christine! There will be no need to audition the part now!," the very chirpy professor said as he trotted of back down the corridor, leaving Krystall standing in the now once again empty corridor, bemused at what had just happened. She raced back to her Common Room to find her entire house erupt into shouts of excitement and glee. Kiki pulled her through the doorway and was soon pointing out banners that all proclaimed 'Krystall = Christine. Well Duh!!' She laughed out loud and soon had many hands patting her on the back in congratulations.

The news that the role of Christine had been filled was soon running wild through the school, which upset the majority of the older female population as the years 5 to 7 were the ones able to audition for the parts, and many of them had set they hearts on the role. The rest of the auditions went ahead without much problems, except that the role of The Phantom had not yet been filled, as no one had auditioned for it.

"The results of the auditions will be posted on your Common Room boards within the week, my dears," squeaked Professor Flickwick as the hoards of auditionees were leaving the classroom, relieved to be out of the stuffy room and away from the embarrassment of singing in front of their fellow students.

Another casting day was held later in the day to audition for the extras and the dancing cast, which comprised of a range of students from all years, although many were just glad to be apart of the production and have only the smallest of parts to complete.

"My dear, the musical can not go on without the role of The Phantom filled. There's no point of doing this if the main role remains empty," Professor Flickwick said worriedly after a very demanding Charms lesson. Krystall's eyes wandered over to the now empty seat that had held the body of Severus Snape.

"Professor, I think I know the perfect person. But convincing him might be a bit of a problem."

"I'm sure you'll manage to convince the person in mind Miss Calvet-Blott."

Krystall blushed and headed out of the classroom. She soon caught up with Severus and decided to ask him straight out for a very big favour. She found him in the library, hidden away between the volumes of books.

"Please Severus! We can't go on without this role filled. And you know you would be ever so good at it. It's almost as if you were born to play the role!"

"Oh, so I'm perfect of such a dark and brooding role, am I?," Severus said sarcastically.

"It's not like that Sev!! You know that only you can fill this role!"

"I never thought that reading a book would end in me making a spectacle of myself in front of the entire school- and all for a part in the now musical on the West End!"

"So is that a yes then?," Krystall asked hesitantly, fingers crossed by her sides.

"Seeing as I'm the only choice, then yes, I'll do it. But I will only do it because you have asked me to do it."

Krystall couldn't say anything, but did rush to give him a hug, which was interrupted by Sirius and James walking by and jeering at the scene before them.

"OMG!!! Krystall, what would Remus say if he knew you where cheating on him with 'Sniverlus' of all people?," laughed Sirius, nudging James in the ribs. Krystall untangled herself from the embrace with Severus and marched up to Sirius and spat in his face,

"How dare you insinuate who I go out with! It's none of your big nose's business how I conduct myself. Remus is not my _boyfriend_ and neither is Severus. If I was to chose between them, it would only be myself and my chosen beau and not the entire school who would know, until we decide to share the news with everyone, Thank You very much!!"

"Oh by Merlin, you're fiery when you're angry Krystall," remarked James, almost intrigued in her mood.

"Well that's me told then, right Prongs?," chuckled Sirius.

"It sure is Padfoot, old pal," James laughed as he pushed his friend down the corridor and back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Krystall turned back round to face Severus, who was still stood where she had left him and said,

"Did you really mean it when you said you'll take the role?" She silently hoped it was true.

"I did," was all that he said before turning and heading to his own Common Room in the dungeons. Krystall walked back towards her Common Room, but stopped along the way to gaze out of the large castle windows to the wide lawn beneath her.

She could see from her position a small group of animals moving towards the castle, away from the Whomping Willow. The animals had the forms of a very large, black dog, an elegant stag and a small rodent.

Krystall looked upwards, only to see the bright orb of the full moon.

'Oh Poor Remus', she thought as she moved again. As she walked once more, her mind worked overtime, piecing together small snippets of conversations she had over heard between the Marauders.

'Nar, I've got it all wrong. There's no way that those three could have managed to hide such a huge secret of them being who and what why are! How could they hide the fact that they were Animagis? Did Dumbledore know that three of his students were illegally changing into animals right under his nose? Come off it, Sirius is too much of a show off not to brag about the fact he and his friends were changing who they were for a few nights during the month, every month!! Or would he keep the secret to protect his friend Remus??' Krystall's mind was in turmoil all night and she was glad that it was a weekend and no lessons the following day.

The next time Krystall saw any of the illegal Animangi it was in Transfiguration. Once again, Sirius was showing off and Krystall managed to get hold of James and pull him to one side.

"I know about you, Sirius and Peter changing," Krystall hinted. James' face fell and he whispered,

"How did you find out? Did Wormtail squeal?"

"Nobody squealed Potter. I saw you in animal form whilst looking out of a window after yourself and Black barged in on my conversation with Severus," Krystall explained.

"You worked this out on your own? You know we only do it to help Remus when he's dangerous. I take it you know about his furry problem, as we call it," James said with a smile.

"So long as it's only for keeping Remus in check, then I have no problem with it, Prongs!"

"Hey, my nickname! Gee Krystall, you really know how to build up a guy's ego!," chuckled James, shaking his head as he walked back to his small group of friends.

"Hey Krys! What were you talking to James about?" It was Lily Evans.

"Oh I was just asking him what the weather would be like on Saturday, seeing as it's Quidditch match day. And it's Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw," Krystall tried to explain and cover up the real reason why they had been talking.

"Ahhh, so you'll be playing against him, won't you? Hehe, he'll love that!," laughed Lily as McGonagall entered the room, silence descending on the population of the classroom.

The main talk of the school was of the impending audition results and the up and coming match. There was more then just these things on Krystall's mind, but she knew she had to try and put them to the back of her mind, in readiness for the match.

Krystall had been playing on her house team for the majority of her time at Hogwarts and was the most experienced Chaser on the team. During the game Krystall did try to forget everything except for the match in hand. But her game was off. She had missed several easy shots because all she could think of was Remus and Severus, which for a Quidditch player was not a good thing to do. Due to lack of concentration, Ravenclaw lost the game by sixty points, despite their Seeker catching the Golden Snitch. In the changing rooms, Krystall apologised profusely to her team.

"I don't know what's come over me?!," she cried dryly.

"It's because you have two lads after you Krys, you lucky thing! It's not everyday that you get people vying for your affections," explained her seasoned Captain.

It was known that the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain was quite the catch, true he was handsome, but Krystall's childish crush in him was over long ago when she joined the team. It was also true that almost half of the girls in her year and in the year above wanted just one date with him. This included Kiki, who was always begging her friend to ask him for her for one date. Out of all of the Captain's ardent followers, Kiki was the worst.

"Oh. My. God! He's so dreamy! How can you resist him Krys?," Kiki asked after the match and Krystall had finally calmed down from her hysterics.

"Kiki, he's more than that girl! He's a lovely, sweet, down to earth lad who just needs - and wants- to be left alone! Let him decide for his-self who he wants to go out with. I'm not a dating agency and if I was, I'll be a failure as I cant even get one measly date, or even a boyfriend of my own!," groaned Krystall, her head in her hands, which were resting on her unfinished homework. She and Kiki had taken refuge in the library so that they could finish any and all forgotten homework, away from the noise that was a disgruntled Common Room.

"Oh Kiki! What am I going to do?," Krystall asked despairingly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**BEWARE THE BILLY CAPE OF DOOM**__- __Chapter 5- _

_The Phantom of the Opera_

As Kiki was comforting Krystall in the library, Remus was being chiled in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Poor Krys! Just what have you and Snape done to her Lupin?," asked Lily.

"What makes you ask?"

"Both she and I are friends with you both and yet somehow you and Severus have managed to idle her brain and limit her performance on the pitch. Did you see how sorrowful she looked after the match? I get the idea that she has feelings for you both and doesn't know what to do next," answered Lily, glad to vent some of her own building worries over her Ravenclaw friend.

Just then the portal to the Common Room opened to allow Professor McGonagall into the room. In one of her hands was a single piece of parchment.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," the Gryffindor Head of House started.

"Huhmm, gentlemen! Yeah right!," huffed Lily quietly. McGonagall continued.

"This piece of parchment holds on it the full listings of the final cast of the up and coming musical. I will place it on the board and will leave you to look at it in your own time." And with that she turned and walked out of the Common Room to allow chaos to descend onto the notice board.

Lily and her group of Gryffindor girls were the first to the board and all to soon shrieks were heard in the now quiet room.

"I knew it! I knew she would get that role!," squealed Lily. Sirius strolled over to the board to look of his-self.

"Hey, Remus! You've got the part of the handsome and dashing Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny!," he shouted across to his friend, adding a graceful bow in his direction.

Remus squirmed in his chair. James joined his pal at the board and barked out a laugh.

"Oh Sirius, we my friend have been given the roles of the debonair paragons that are the theatre owners, Firmin and Andre! Oh no, Peter has a role too! It's ok though, it's only the part of Reyer, the Conductor Peter," James consoled his friend, who just grinned.

"Erm, Lily? You know how you like to sing?," asked James, hoping she wouldn't rage at him again.

"Yes James?," she replied curtly. Sirius was sniggering behind his friend's back, as James replied,

"Oh just that you've been given the role of the Prima Donna, Carlotta!"

Lily, rather than rant and rage at the Marauders take the mikey out of her, laughed and started to jump happily around the room.

"Haha! The joke is on all of you. I wanted this part because Carlotta's character is just so ridiculous and would be so much fun to play!" Majority of the room laughed along with Lily, leaving the two Marauders who had attempted to annoy her feeling very dejected.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room, Professor Slughorn had also posted the list on the notice board, with much flourish, that no one really wanted to look at the thing! Finally, it was Regulus who looked at the list, only to laugh out loud, doubling over with much mirth.

"What's wrong with you Black?," asked MacNair, a very sinister looking 6th year, who had an unhealthy obsession with very sharp objects and the more macabre of the Dark Arts.

"Oh, just that our own Dark Prince, Snape has been given the role of the mysterious Phantom! I thought nobody from this house even auditioned for the stupid thing! Oh wait, there's more! You have a role too MacNair! Hahaha, you're the role of the Signor Piangi. Hey, this means you'll have to fatten up for the role!!," Regulus continued as he ducked to avoid a book thrown his way by MacNair.

"Hey Crabbe, you have a role too. Aww, you get the role of Bucket. Don't you get killed?," continued Regulus, jeering at his elders, silently still laughing in his mind.

Snape stayed sat where he was, head buried once more in another large volumed book, knowing that the majority of the house would now be talking about his role in the play.

'Huh, why did I agree to take the role? Just what was Krys thinking when she asked me? Did someone Confuddle her mind, to get her to come to me and ask? Argh!!! Medusa's snakes have been working their poisonous way through her brain.

Oh. My. God! How much time have I wasted thinking about Krys? Have my feelings for her escalated or were they always this way?,' Severus thought as the Common Room slowly emptied, leaving him to his thoughts.

'Nar, I've only just met her! How can this be??,' he mused after he had finally made his way to the 6th year shared dorm. The rest of the occupants were fast asleep, so only Severus was left lying wide awake, flat on his back, wondering how things had changed when he gave up trying to sleep, so made his way back down to the now very empty Common Room.

The fire was still roaring away and the comfiest chairs by it were free. Severus picked up his forgotten homework and was soon applying his brain to it, in an attempt to push everything that had happened so far to the back of his mind. The complexity of his Defence Against Dark Arts essay was just what he needed. Eventually, the quill that was in his hand fell to the floor as his head lolled to one side, his books slipping from his lap to the floor. Severus wasn't the only one having a sleepless night. After spending the majority of Sunday in the library, Kiki had managed to bully Krystall to go back to the Common Room. She insisted even more when they had been kicked out of the library by Madam Pince, so they had to go back to the Common Room as they had no where else to go. Luckily for Krystall, the Common Room was nearly empty. Only those who knew her well enough- like the Quidditch team- were left to congratulate her. Krystall just smiled weakly at the praise she was receiving and asked to be left alone. She surrounded herself with books and essays as the Common Room emptied completely and Krystall was too falling asleep over her work.

By morning both Krystall and Severus woke with such a start, thinking they had overslept, looked around themselves only to realise where they were and also that the school house elves had been in to tidy. The books and quills that had fallen to the floor were now neatly stacked by the side of each student and the fire had been re- stoked with new logs. Monday brought lots of talk of the first meeting of the principle characters with Professor Flickwick, who was the school's musical director. Nothing was mentioned until that afternoon's Charms lesson. The lesson has passed as always quickly, with the complexity of the spells they were being taught steadily getting harder and harder, many of the students were glad to get out of there.

"Now my dears, before you leave," squeaked the Professor,

"just to let those of you who have roles in the impending musical should meet right here in this classroom in two nights time at 7pm. First rehearsals won't be for some weeks, so this will be for the costume measurements and to see if everyone is happy with their roles. Well, that's all. You're now free to go!"

Krystall groaned audibly at the announcement, which was heard by Severus, who in his head laughed at her unwillingness to now participate in the musical. He soon managed to catch up with his musical opposite and tried his best to ease her worries.

"Krys, you've been picked as the main female principal for a reason. It's because you have the voice and spirit to carry this role. I would have stayed clear of this masquerade if you had never lent me that book. But I'm glad you did, because I have come to see what a good person you are. No wonder you're always surrounded by friends from all houses! I can honestly say that I'm proud to be one of your friends Krys. Nothing will change my feelings on this." Throughout the whole of Severus' speech, Krystall stood with her head hung, unable to look at the person she had literally dragged into the debacle that was the musical. Silence hung between the two of them until Krystall whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"What for?," replied Severus, who had only just heard her words.

"I'm sorry for dragging you and everyone else into this thing. I never thought that going to see a musical would descend into this madness!," Krystall said as she paced up and down in front of Severus. He reached out to stop her from wearing down the carpet and was soon facing her worried lined face. The temptation was too much not to take the opportunity to kiss her, and that's just what Severus did.

Moving his hands to cradle her face, he leaned in towards her and his own lips meet hers. They were soft and quivering under his. He could taste her lip balm, which was a scrumptious peach flavour, on his lips as he licked them when he pulled back to look at her again.

"Krys....," he started, but didn't get to finish as she turned and fled from him.

'What have I done now?,' wondered Severus as he slowly made his way to the dungeons for their Potions lessons. Krystall never made it to the lesson and it was commented on by Slughorn.

"Where is the second half of my favourite pairing?"

"I'm not sure Professor," was all Severus could say. He could feel the eyes of Krystall's friends that shared the lesson burn into his skin as he tried to concentrate on his work. By the end of the lesson, Severus had a soft flush to his normally pale face. He made sure he was the first out of the classroom and soon found his-self back in the Slytherin Common Room and marched to the dorm room, barking instructions to a group of terrified 3rd years that no one was to disturb him, no matter what the reason was. He wasn't the only one to be hiding away, brooding over the turn the relationship between then had taken.

"Krys, please come out. Professor Slughorn was worried about you and you've not eaten since lunch."

"Just leave me alone Kiki!," Krystall shouted from her 4- poster bed in her dorm in the Ravenclaw Tower. Nobody bothered the two friends until the next day. Things were very stranded and complex between them that anyone who tried to talk to them were just ignored. They even avoided each other in class, but were soon forced to talk when it came to the meeting. Krystall and the girls were sat on one side of the class room, whilst the boys sat opposite. Anguished glances made their way between the very silent and withdrawn Krystall and the dark and brooding Snape.

"You OK?," whispered Lily to her glum Ravenclaw friend.

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Oh what?," asked Lily, eager to learn something new that wasn't to do with magic.

"Not here. Follow me," Krystall whispered back. She got off her seat and went into the classroom's storage cupboard, closely followed by Lily, who looked really worried about the girl that had entered the cupboard before her. Krystall had conjured up tiny light orbs to bring a soft pale glow to the small gloomy room.

"Close the door behind you please Lily," Krystall whispered again. The effort of even whispering seemed too much for the usually plucky Ravenclaw.

"So, what's this secret then?"

"Sev kissed me after Charms, after the announcement about this meeting."

"Ahhh, no wonder the pair of you have been s moody lately. Did either of you say anything after the kiss happened?" Krystall groaned.

"No. I ran away!"

Lily laughed but put out her hand and said,

"Sorry for laughing but you must see the funny side to this Krys? I've known Sev for a long time and I know he defiantly has feelings for you, but won't say anything to you about it. Go speak to him," she ended simply.

"I wish it was that easy Lily. You've noticed how much trouble over choosing between Sev AND Remus! How can I talk to Severus when I'm not even sure of my own feelings for any of them?"

Lily couldn't answer because the door was suddenly pulled open by James, who's mouth dropped when he saw the softly lit scene before him.

"Lily if I had know you were into girls, I would have backed off a long time ago!"

"Sod off Potter. We were just having a girly heart to heart in private," Lily said, forcing herself to bite her usual spiteful tongue. She had wanted to lash out at James but she knew how much Krystall was hurting. Lily pulled Krystall out of the cramp room and back to the seat they had left earlier.

"You'll soon make up your mind Krys. Don't worry too much over it," Lily whispered, to reassure her down-hearted friend. Professor Flickwick and a witch everyone recognised from Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade entered the room.

"Everyone, I'm sure majority of you know Madam Chaminade, the renowned seamstress. She, along with her team of workers will create the spectacular costumes our musical requires. Now when I call out you're name, Madam Chaminade here will take your measurements for your costumes in the room next door. Once you have been seen, you are free to leave." One by one, names were called until only Krystall and Severus were left alone in the Charms room. They were left till last as they would have the most costume changes out of all the cast.

"Krys.... about the kiss?," Severus tried to explain, but was stopped by Krystall putting her finger to his lips. They were now sat next to each other.

"Sev, you're too much of a good friend to lose over something like this."

"I know. But I can't hide my changed feelings forever," Severus added. Krystall had no time to reply as Severus' name had been called, leaving her alone with her thoughts and what Severus had just said. Soon it was her turn to be measured, so she walked into the room to find some of the desks were covered with sumptuous fabrics that would be made into her costumes eventually. Krystall left the room some time later, feeling much better than she had entered it, and all because she now knew that she was the right choice for the role.

Nothing more was said about the musical and many people were now tired of talking about Krystall's miraculous 'audition' to get the role. This eased the still troubled mind of both Krystall and Severus and also the unnevered Remus too, until the costumes arrived some days later in the castle. This brought about even more worries to the mind of Krystall and a lot more talk about the now impending musical. Remus had seen how upset and even more withdrawn Krystall had become now the costumes were in the castle, so he decided to cheer her up by inviting her on one of his solitary walks the following weekend. Now that she knew his secret, he felt at ease talking to her about it. They had made they're way to the Owlery to send an owl to Krystall's aunt and uncle when the subject was broached.

"When were you bitten?," asked Krystall, wanting to know more about her strange friend.

"It was when I was a child, and a foolish one at that. I had been wandering in the woods behind my parent's home at night. I had managed to escape from the house because I wanted to see the stars in the sky. I was bitten by a very bad werewolf.

His name is extremely well known in the Ministry and amongst the darker of wizards."

"Who?," Krystall inquired gently.

"You're best not knowing," Remus replied. Krystall trusted Remus and visa versa, so no more was said on the matter for the time being.

"What were you and Lily talking about in that cupboard?"

"Have you asked Lily?"

"Yes and she keeps telling me to either mind my own business or ask you. So am asking," laughed Remus, looking out of one of the small Owlery windows, watching the owls swoop in and out carrying various small birds and rodents as they tea.

"I hope none of them are Wormtail," Krystall chuckled, also watching the same scene.

"Well, what were you two talking about?," Remus badgered again, a smile on his face.

"Oh, just girly stuff really," Krystall muttered.

"Oh come off it Krys, there's more to it then that, I know it!"

"Hmmm, I think......I'm...... NOT going to tell you!," laughed Krystall as she ran out of the Owlery, being closely chased by Remus, both laughing hard. They ran all the way to the edge of the lake before Remus finally caught up with Krystall.

Grabbing hold of her, they tumbled to the ground, both very breathless and worn out.

Remus was leaning over Krystall, panting to try and gain his breath back and so was Krystall laying under him. Their eyes locked and a small smile played on Krystall's mouth.

'God, she's got such a pretty little mouth,' thought Remus as he leant down to kiss the lips that were tormenting him. Krystall held no resistance to this kiss and kissed him back with added pressure. The kiss gained more passion and soon the pair were as much out of breath through kissing as they were when running 10 minutes ago. they lay there cosy in each others arms for a while till Remus sat up and turn to face the girl he just kissed.

"Well...," he started, smiling broadly.

"Yeah...," Krystall added, also smiling as much as he was.

"So..., I think we should head back up to the castle, it's getting cold," said Remus, getting up and holding out a hand to help Krystall to her feet. Once she was on her feet, Remus pulled her into another kiss, deeper and more passionate than the first.

Hugging each other close, Remus whispered in Krystall's ear,

"I really like you, Krys."

Krystall pulled back to look straight into Remus' eyes.

"I like you too," she replied with a huge grin on her face.

Together they walked back to the castle, hand in hand, stopping only once outside the main doors for one final kiss before heading to their own house's Common Rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**__- __Chapter 6- _

_Music of the Night._

The kiss between Krystall and Remus was kept between them only and soon were finding it hard to sneak away to be together. Notes were secretly passed from one and other, as it was the only way they could communicate for the time being. They had to be careful as to when and where they passed their little love notes to each other- so most of the time, they resorted to owls. Their love had to be hidden just like that of Christine and Raoul in the musical.

"Why should we hide how we feel Remus?." asked Krystall during one of their hidden away meetings, this time in an unused classroom.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of what I am," explained Remus, wishing to his-self that he wasn't what he was.

"I'm not a child Remus. I know what I want, and that's to be with you, regardless of any little furry problems like yours," Krystall said, before gently kissing him on the lips, knowing that he would not be able to resist. Hands entwined along with locked lips and they stayed that way for sometime before Remus untangled one of his hands to brush away a stray piece of hair that had fallen in front of Krystall's face, which moved to push back the polo neck collar to expose her soft neck and collarbone.

He let out a sigh as he lowered his head and kissed the skin, making Krystall moan with delight and her skin flush with the heat of passion. She had thrown back her head, revealing more of her neck and the sweet dip of her throat. Remus could not resist the newly revealed flesh.

'Oh God, I'm so glad we're no where near a full moon,' he thought as he kissed the very flushed skin of his sweetheart. Just as he moved to the other side of her neck, Krystall lowered her head so it was resting on his shoulder and slowly began to nibble the lobe of his ear, which led to her trailing soft kisses down his neck and back again to his waiting lips. The pair of them were extremely flushed now with desire, but knew they must leave things as they were.

As the sky darkened, they left the room one by one, so that nobody would suspect anything. Unfortunately for Remus, he was stopped by his friends, who had been searching for him all day.

"Oi, Moony! Where have you been hiding yourself? It's not even close to a full moon yet!," shouted Sirius, anger burning in his dark eyes.

"Padfoot, please do not shout my friend. I don't wish people to hear about that!."

"Well, where have you been then?"

"Studying," Remus answered simply.

"You weren't in the library. So just where were you doing your studying?," James asked.

"I needed some peace and quiet, so I sort out an unused classroom. I had all the books and parchment with me that I needed," Remus said, silently blessing the fact that he did have his bag with him.

"What were you working on then Moony old pal?," Sirius asked, taking his friends work for it.

"I was researching my condition, seeing if there had been any new revelations to how to cure or treat it. I do want a life you know!," he invented, hoping it was a good enough cover up for his pals.

"Moony mate, we're here to help you, if you'll only just ask us," James told his friend softly. Peter was just quiet through this conversation, but that was no surprise or change. Peter was just a tag-a-long, but the other humoured his willingness to want to belong. But sometimes it was just plain creepy. They soon made there way from where they had met to the Common Room where there was a party in progress.

"Hey, how's birthday is it?." yelled Sirius as he entered the room, strolling over to the table laden with food and piled with drink, although none of it was alcoholic. He had also spotted the banner that was strung up across the large bay windows. As it was a Saturday, the school had retaliated to the beck and call of the birthday girl; a pretty looking 5th year, who called out that it was her birthday when asked. She had her back to the group of friends who had just walked in.

'Mmmm, tasty,' thought Sirius, heading over to her, grabbing her, turning her round to face him and planted a kiss on her surprise parted lips. The embrace lasted for a few more seconds before Sirius lifted his head and grinned.

"Happy Birthday Sandy," he said as she flushed a deep crimson and whispered a hushed 'Thank You'.

"Oh Padfoot, when will you ever learn?," cried Remus, laughing at his doggedly handsome friend. Everyone knew that Sirius was just like a dog on heat when it came to the ladies.

It was this subject that the boys were talking about in their dorm room later that night.

"So, got your eye on anyone Sirius?"

"Half the year Prongs mate! As always!," barked Sirius, playfully punching his friend in the arm. James playfully rubbed it, laughing at his best friend's answer.

"What about you Wormtail? You chasing any skirt?," inquired James, looking quite serious, trying not to laugh at his friend's beetroot red face.

"We'll take that as a No then! Are you sure you like girls Wormtail?"

"Yesss......., I like....... girls..... guys," stammered poor Peter, looking down at his clasped hands.

"Tell us who you like then Peter. Come on, don't hold out on us mate!," Remus asked, joining in the camaraderie.

"Well, there is that girl in Hufflepuff who helps me in Herbology. She's kind of nice. Heather, I think her name is," Peter replied rapidly, before falling silent again.

"How about you Moony? Has the delectable Krystall tugged at your heart strings yet?." quizzed James, knowing that if Remus didn't answer then he could possibly try to ask Lily about it, if she was talking to any of them!

"She's a wonderful girl, I like her as a friend, that's all. Really!!"

"Ok, ok, let's not get angry. Gee man, chill ok," laughed Sirius. He decided to try later to dig into the possibility of working out about getting the pair together. A quiet word with Lily and Kiki would soon sort out that problem.

"Right, Prongs, you're turn! Are you any closer to getting it on with the lovely Miss Evans? She's pretty pally with Krystall. I'm sure Moony here will put a good word in for you to her!," teased Sirius, wondering just when his best mate would get even close enough to the red- head for a kiss, let alone anything else!

"I'm bidding my time Padfoot. Patience is a virtue, my friend. I'm sure I can get close to her during the rehearsals for this musical. I can't wait to see her in the costumes that have been made to fit her," drooled James, in a world of his own until a pillow hit the side of his face. Very soon the chat about girls was forgotten and lost in a very boisterous pillow fight.

Krystall had left the unused classroom 10 minutes after Remus had done, leaving herself time to compose and calm herself down before making her way back to her house. She managed to slip into the Common Room unnoticed and made her way silently to the dorm. The dorm was empty when she entered it, which she was thankful for as she wanted to writ in her diary. Ever since she had been given the role of Christine, her mind had been swirling and so she decided to write down her thoughts and feelings in the form of a diary. She reached beneath her bed and pulled out a shoe boxed sized box, in which was a blue leather bound note book- her diary- a pebble from the rocky beach by the lake where she and Remus had shared their first kiss and all of the notes that he had sent her secretly, tied with a pale yellow ribbon. She pulled out the note book and placed the lid back onto the box before putting it back under her bed. She then rummaged in her bag for a quill so she could start jotting down her current thoughts and feelings, which included the hours spent with Remus in that empty classroom.

_Diary,_

_Oh. My. God. It got a little steamy with Remus today! I have never flushed so much in my life. Nor have I ever wanted to do things with someone like him so much either. And such dirty thoughts ran though my mind too!! I know he's feeling the same, but I daren't ask him! Oh we're so much like the couple in the musical, Christine and Raoul- meant to be but tormented by the Phantom. Oh Diary, how can I tell Severus about us? What will he say?_

Krystall had to stop writing as she heard footsteps on the stairs leading to where she was. Quickly she stuffed the note book back into the box and pulled out her Herbology book and some parchment, trying to look as if she was working on some school work or research of her own. The door opened and someone entered the room. Krystall kept her head down and ignored the person who had just come in. It was Talitha Quilico, another girl that shared the dorm with Krystall and Kiki.

"Hey, Kiki wanted to come up and see you but she has been detained by Freddie Clay. If you know what I mean!," she hinted, laughing as she pulled the curtains that surrounded Krystall's bed back, to reveal a studious looking Krystall but didn't believe it. She could see the tracks of old tears still streaked down her fellow Ravenclaw's face. No words said as Talitha climbed onto the bed and enveloped Krystall in a friendly and comforting hug, which made her cry once more.

"Oh Krys," her dorm mate muttered as she held her tight until the tears had finally dried up and through a blown nose, Talitha heard a faint 'Thank You'.

"Cheers Tally, now what were you saying about Kiki and Freddie Clay?," Krystall said with a wide grin on her face, glad that they both had stopped dancing round each other, as they had been doing all year and finally got together.

"Ha, thought that might have cheered you up some. You looked so glum and sad when you practically ran through the Common Room earlier. Anyway, your best friend and your Quidditch Captain are get it on in the snug!"

"How and when did this happen?," Krystall wondered, knowing that her friend would have sort her out and was pained that she had hidden away all day from it all.

"Why don't you come down and ask then yourself?," Talitha said as she exited the dorm and headed down the stairs. Krystall followed her.

Sure enough, her Quidditch Captain and her best friend were cosied up together in the snug that was the Ravenclaw's reading corner as it was surrounded with shelves full of books, containing every subject under the sun.

"Finally, my favourite Chaser graces us with her presence!," shouted Freddie as soon as he saw Krystall.

"I would have graced it earlier if I had known!," she teased as she walked over.

"Krys, I spent most of the day looking for you. I searched all of your usual haunts, but you were no where to be found!," her friend Kiki said as she slipped from Freddie's knee to meet her once lost friend. Krystall ignored hr now loved up friend and walked over to Freddie.

"So El Capitan, when did the impetuous Kiki manage to get her manicured talons into you?"

Kiki flashed her perfect French polished nails at everyone in the room, grinning, which set everyone off laughing.

"Well, it was actually myself whom made the move on the desirable Miss MacArthur when I joined in the hunt to find you, my elusive team mate! You defiantly know the meaning of 'Chaser'!," Freddie finished jokingly, patting Krystall on the arm as he walked past her to swoop Kiki into an embrace. There was an uproar of cheers, woops, laughter and somewhere in the room someone was making retching noises. Krystall shook her head and giggled to herself as she lowered her body into the seat Freddie had vacated just moments before. She pulled down a very worn and well read book from the many shelves near the snug and opened it at the page she knew she had left it at. She soon lost herself in the wonderfulness that was The Tales of Beedle of the Bard and only was dragged back to reality when she heard a tapping right next to her leg against the window. It was an owl with a note in its beak. Krystall recognised the owl as a school one, so she know the note was from Remus. She carefully opened the window enough to allow the owl inside. She looked around her to make sure no one was looking her way. She took the carefully folded note from the screech owl willing it not to make any noise. As the owl hopped back out of the window and flew away, Krystall silently closed the window, got up with the note carefully secreted in the book she was reading and headed back up to the dorm. Rushing to the girl's dorm bathroom and quickly closing the door, Krystall was anguish to read the newest of notes from her beau. She snatched the note from the marked page in the volume she had brought up with her and allowed the book to fall to the floor. Her eyes were only on the neat and flowing script that she had began to love looking forward to reading. She loved the way his dots over his i's and j's were perfectly over the letter, how his y's curled back up to meet the letters in the word as much as he missed her.

_Krys,_

_I'm trying not to shout from the buttresses of this hallowed castle about the two of us. Padfoot and Prongs are probing too much for my liking and I don't know how much longer this can be kept secret. Padfoot asks after Kiki, I think there's a soft spot there for her! Any chance of getting then together and getting them both off our backs of the time being? Write back as soon as you can Christine._

_Yours faithfully forever_

_Vicomte de Chagny, Raoul (Remus)._

She sighed and bent down to retrieve the fallen book that she had forgotten about. It was split in two, right down the spine.

'Oh no, what have I done?,' worried Krystall, as she picked up the separate halves and held them together, attempting to cast the re-binding charm, only for it to fail and not work.

'Oh just great!! I'll have to fix it the Muggle way!,' she thought as she exited out of the bathroom, eager to write back an answer to Remus' note and also to mend the beloved book of many the non- magical way- with Muggle Sellotape!

She fished in one of the desk drawers to find a roll of tape, just what she needed and some spare parchment as well as a forgotten quill, pre-sharpened. Krystall set to work taping up the precious book back together and once finished and happy with the end result, set it to one side before dragging the parchment and quill towards her so she could start to write a return note to Remus.

_Remus, _

_Trust me when I say I know how you are feeling and I also know that Kiki and a few others have been nosing and asking the same kind of questions I really want to answer but can't at the moment! It's so frustrating! Oh tell Padfoot that his 'Kinky' has been swept off her feet and away by the dashing Captain Clay! So no chance of a coming together between those two! How about Prongs and his doe-eyed lady? Any change there? I'll send an owl when I can escape once more. _

_Yours forever faithfully _

_Christine Daae (Krystall) XX_

She would have to wait till morning to use a school owl to send the note. Krystall looked forlornly at the very tatty book and tried once more to repair it by using magic. Nothing happened, again. Sighing she got up from the desk's chair, picking up the book and her now carefully rolled note and placed them both into her bag. Luckily nobody had come into the dorm as she was writing her note and was changing into her night things when the door to the dorm finally opened to allow the rest of the 6th yeah girls through. Kiki was the last into the room as she was backing into the room, blowing kisses down the stairs to her new boyfriend Freddie.

"Kiki, come on! You'll see him in the morning," moaned Caroline, who threw a pillow at Kiki who had now completely entered the room and felt the full force of the pillow in her face.

"Oi!," she yelled, laughing as she threw the pillow back at Caroline, which started a very giddy, girly pillow fight which ended with all of them out of breath, laying flat on their backs, hair and beds covered in feathers and soon all of the girls drifted off to a deep sleep.

The next day, all of the girls woke very refreshed and full of energy, which made none but Krystall know the reason why. She was the first one up and she quickly dressed and headed to the Owlery only to meet Remus there. They both looked around, making sure nobody else was around before they met in the middle of the room practically falling into each others arms, lips locking into a quite demanding and passionate kiss. As they held each other, Krystall had the opportunity to slip the note into his pocket before detangling themselves and leaving once more separately for breakfast. Remus had no chance to read the note he knew now resided in his pocket because at breakfast, there was an announcement made regarding the musical.

"Students and teachers alike. Please note that rehearsals for the up and coming musical will begin tonight in the Charms classroom with Professor Flickwick. Please those of you that are cast members, be there for 7pm. Curfew for these few will not stand, but be sure that you all return to your houses with fellow housemates once the rehearsal is over. Now enjoy your breakfast. I'm sure that you will all need it today," Dumbledore said, before sitting down and started to pile sausages and eggs onto his plate. The entire room soon began eating and were talking about what would go on in the rehearsal. Lessons that day seemed to drag, leaving the cast members feelings very despondent and lethargic. Krystall and Remus had no time to get together again as Professor Flickwick started with vocal warm-ups straight away. He pulled his solo's to one side first, then the pairs and finally the entire group. Once he was happy with the ranges and timbre of the voices he made an announcement that shocked them all.

"My dears, I have decided that Piangi needs a 'little' friend, a mime and 'mini Piangi' to follow him on the stage. I have considered this role from the moment I read the script and wondered who would fill such a role? But then in a flash of inspiration, it came to me my dears! Who else but myself would be the perfect person to fill this role!" The whole room filled with laughter and Krystall and Severus' eyes met, both full of unshed tears though laughing so hard. Flickwick was laughing too and soon managed to calm down the students. He paired them all off and soon was teaching them the dance that would be the 'Masquerade' dance. Flickwick let it slip that they needed to perfect this part of the musical first as it was the teaser that would be used and shown to the rest of the school whom attended the planned Masquerade Ball, set for just before the Easter holidays and the start of the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's.

Soon the news of the Ball and the fact that Flickwick had managed to give his-self a role sent the school all chuckling in the corridors about it. Mr. Filch had applied to Professor Dumbledore to ban laughing of any sort in the corridors.

It was declined.

Once the hysterics over the Ball had calmed down, rumours of a relationship between Krystall and Remus were circulating the castle. They both denied the rumours, but both strongly wanted to shout out loud that it was true. In the next rehearsal, Remus had purposely sat close to Krystall, trying to whisper a meeting place for later, using the noise of the on going rehearsal of the Prima Donna song to cover what he was doing. Krystall turned her head to whisper something to Remus, but their lips met and this action shocked everyone in the room, especially Severus. He stood stock still, mouth open, not able to say anything until the initial shock wore off.

"What the hell?!! How could you not tell me? I thought you were a friend Krystall?"

Both of the now caught lovers sat in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**_- Chapter 7_

_- Prima Donna_

The entire room fell as silent as the couple and they all heard what about and seen just what Severus had.

"Sev, that kiss was an accident, honesty," Krystall tried to convince her friend, holding back bitter tears.

"Well it looked like it was just an everyday occurrence to me!"

"Now now Mr. Snape, raised voices will not help any," Professor Flickwick said trying to ease the tension. It didn't help. Severus just turned heel and walked out of the room. Remus was pulled to one side by Sirius, James, Peter and Lily, who all started to ask lots of questions about how, where and when he and Krystall had got together. Krystall was quizzed by Kiki and everyone else but wasn't in the mood or frame of mind to answer right there and then.

'I should have told him earlier,' she thought as she pushed her way past the gossiping gaggles of students, to get to the door and out of the room. She soon felt a tug on her sleeve which made her stop and turn to see who it was. It was Lily.

"How could you do that to poor Sev?"

"How could you say that Lily/ I've seen how Sev looks at you and it's the same as he does at me too! Don't lecture me about hurting a friend in such a way, because you're just doing the same!," Krystall ranted back. Lily stood amazed at what she had heard and had no chance to answer as Krystall had walked off and disappeared from sight.

'Oh god, she's right!,' thought Lily as she made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room and to the waiting hoards of the rest of the house.

The next day the whole school heard about the fact the rumours that were denied were in fact true! People cat-called at Krystall as she walked down the corridors and in lessons the other houses, people who usually talked to her. ignored her and left her to get on with the work in hand. The most difficult lesson was yet to come, in the form of Potions. Professor Slughorn insisted on them all working in pairs and had paired Krystall and Severus together, as always.

'Huh, so this is his way of getting us to talk again,' thought Severus as he cut up his daisy roots savagely and throwing them into the shared cauldron. Krystall too was cutting her Potions ingredients roughly and too was throwing them haphazardly into the cauldron.

"Now my dears. How are we getting on?," Slughorn asked, bouncing on his heels.

"Fine sir," they both chirped back, heads not raising from their work.

"Good, good," he muttered as he went on to the next cauldron, which was giving off bright green smoke, when it should have been coloured a pleasant grassy green and bubbling, not spitting the potion everywhere! Thankfully the lesson was about to end and phials of the potion they had been making were taken up to Slughorn's desk for marking and the cauldrons cleared of any remaining potion.

Back in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Krystall was given the news that the musical was on hold as Severus had left the role and sworn not to come back. This disheartened Krystall even more. She spent most of her spare time crying into her pillows and writing depressing thoughts into her diary.

_Diary,_

_Why, oh why didn__'__t I ever tell Severus before it all got out? He was right about me not being a very good friend! Oh god, I__'__m so very confused now! Remus is so sweet and caring, whereas Severus is much darker but just the same as Remus underneath. What to do!_

During the next Charms lesson, Professor Flickwick quietly asked Krystall to have a word with Severus about coming back to the role and musical.

"I'm not sure he really wants to talk to me Professor. I'm sure you can guess that I'm not his favourite person at the moment."

"My dear girl, I'm sure you will come up with a way to get him to talk. You always do. You're not a Ravenclaw for nothing dear," Flickwick said, patting her arm as he went on to another student. The only way Severus would hear her was through the form of a letter. She could say things better when written down and she hoped that he would read it rather than throw it away. She would have to send it to him rather than give it in person. So that night, Krystall found herself seated at the desk in the dorm once more, with screwed up pieces of parchment littering the desktop and the floor from the over flowing bin.

"Merlin, this is hard!," Krystall thought as she scrunched yet another sheet of parchment up and throwing it on the floor.

Finally she managed to write a letter which was sent with Kiki's owl Hester and now could go to bed and wait for a reply. Krystall soon fell into a deep and troubled sleep, during which she dreamt it was Remus who wasn't talking to any one and not wanting to take part in the musical. Also she dreamt of Severus and the pair of them sharing quite intermit times together , getting very hot and steamy! She woke with a start and found she was too warm and sweaty so she sort the coolness of the window seat until she felt better.

'What on earth was that all about?," she wondered as she climbed back into bed and fell back to sleep, this time with no dreams.

The following morning at the Slytherin table, Severus had received the letter and now had taken his toast and his-self outside to find a quiet spot to read the letter.

_Severus,_

_Please read this and not throw it away. I__'__m writing to one, apologize for causing you any embrassesment and two, to beg you to reconsider your action of leaving the musical. I know either myself or Remus should have told you about us, but it was hard not to tell anyone let alone my friends! Believe me when I say that I am so, so, so, so sorry about what has happened._

_Hoping to speck to you soon, _

_Krystall._

His walk had led him to near the Woomping Willow and he contemplated going back to the castle to find Krystall and tell her what he thought about the letter. Bet her please kept him from marching to the castle and made him wonder even fether around the grounds until it was time to go to lesson, which happened to be Herblogy.

Thoughts of answering Krystal's letter were pushed to the back of his mind and just got on with his work in the lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**-_ Chapter 8-_

_All I Ask of You._

By the end of the week, Krystall hadn't heard from or even seen Severus on the matter of the letter. She was beginning to panic some as the date for the Masquerade Ball and the rehearsals were still going ahead, although the role of The Phantom still remained empty.

"Miss Calvet-Blott, is there any chance you have had word from Mr. Snape?," Professor Flickwick asked after the latest of rehearsals. Krystall shook her head.

"No sir. And I don't expect to either."

"Have no fear my dear. There is one more thing we can try." Krystall nodded and wandered off to the Ravenclaw Common Room, wondering just what her Head of House meant. She would soon find out, as would the rest of the school.

After Tuesday's Potions lesson, Slughorn held Severus back and asked him to follow him without question. Slughorn led him to the staircase that opened up to allow them to mount them and climb up to the Headmaster's office. Severus' senses heightened and he was very apprehensive as to what was about to take place in the room ahead. The door was open and Slughorn walked straight in, beckoning Severus to follow. Severus had been in the office of Professor Dumbledore only once before, when he had been made to promise to keep a secret that wasn't his own.

"Ahh, Mr. Snape! Please make yourself comfortable. Thank You Professor Slughorn, you can leave if you wish," Dumbledore said as he lifted his head from the pile of papers on his desk. Slughorn sat his-self down in one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore. Severus took the remaining chair.

"I believe that you walked out of the rehearsals last week Severus. Now, I know about the blossoming relationship between Mr. Lupin and Miss Calvet-Blott, but there should have been no reason for you to leave. There is no time for another person to be taught the lines and directions of the role you walked out of, so you will just have to grit your teeth and bite your tongue and put up with the fact the pair are now in a relationship," Dumbledore demanded, looking at Severus over his half moon glasses. Severus resigned his-self to the preachings of his Headmaster.

"I will return to rehearsals tomorrow night," Severus said, getting up and bowing to his teachers before leaving the room.

'Great! I'm having to humiliate myself once more,' Severus brooded as he walked back to his Common Room. On his way there he bumped into none other than Krystall, who too was wandering the corridors brooding and hoping to bump into him.

"Oh Sev! I was hoping to find you and say that I'm so sorry and really want you to come back to rehearsals. They've been so boring without you to talk to."

"What about Remus? Don't you talk to him?," Severus sneered.

"Of course, but not like we used to!"

"I am to return to rehearsals. I will see you there tomorrow," Severus scowled at her.

"Oh. Were you cohersed into returning or is it of your own choosing? Don't lie to me Sev, like I have to you," Krystall pleaded as he moved away and once again towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"Dumbledore has had words with me and I have decided to return as it would not only benefit myself but the whole school too. You know that there are bound to be people from the Ministry and other countries," Severus turned and spat at Krystall, who took a step back, fear flashing in her eyes. Severus noticed and tried to reach out for her, her name on his lips as a whisper but Krystall turned and fled from the monster she had just encountered.

Severus stormed into the Common Room, barking orders once again to be left alone. He marched into the dorm and right up to his wardrobe and punched it with some force. As he pulled back his hand, he not only could see blood but he could feel it too. MacNair walked in and immediately came over to see what had caused the bang the entire population of the Common Room had heard. He saw Severus' hand and the pained look on his face.

"Girl trouble I take it!," he sneered. Before he could move, Severus charged at him, his good hand wrapping itself round MacNair's scrawny neck, pinning him up against the wall next to the door.

"Gees man!! Get yourself to the Hospital Wing and start chilling out!," MacNair said once Severus had regained some composure. Severus took his fellow dorm mates advice and went to see Madam Pomfrey, who fixed his hand in an instant, but he knew she had no cure for an aching heart.

Whilst Severus was punching walls and strangling dorm pals, Krystall once again had hidden herself in the dorm bathroom, clutching her diary tight and her hand trembling as she wrote with her favourite quill.

_Diary_

_He's coming back! Dumbledore is really a great man, but why did it take his influence and pushing to get Sev to reconsider? Oh but I am glad he's coming back! I've missed our bantering chats and how we could take the mikey out of Flickwick! The first costume rehearsal is tomorrow night. Whilst I can't wait to try on the many costumes I have, I also can't wait to see everyone else's too! I know that Madam Chaminade will have done the best she can, but it's now waiting time for us all._

Once again Krystall was forced to stuff diary out of sight as she heard footsteps and the tale-tale sound of the dorm door opening. It was Caroline along with Kiki, both of whom looked giddy over something.

"What's up with you two?," Krystall said as she exited the bathroom and cross over to her bed. She slid her diary from under her shirt to under her pillow whilst the two girls giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh we've just heard some news that will make you smile again," teased Caroline.

"Hmm, let me guess! Is it that Severus is coming back to rehearsals?"

"How on earth did you find out before us?," Kiki said with surprise in her voice and on her face.

"I bumped into him when I was walking around the castle the other night. He was walking away from Dumbledore's office when he told me."

"Oh tell her the best part Kiki," Caroline added, bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Well, Severus nearly knocked out MacNair when he asked if he was having 'girl trouble'," Kiki giggled.

"Oh My God!! What happened? Where's Sev now?," Krystall panicked.

"Severus is in the Hospital Wing, getting his hand seen too. So is MacNair, with bruises around his neck from where Severus had strangled him," Caroline informed her friend. Krystall started pacing and was soon too dizzy to continue. She flopped down onto her bed and lay there until Kiki and Caroline had stopped chatting and had finally left the room. She would have to wait until tomorrow to ask Severus and MacNair about their spat. In the meantime she left the Common Room and headed for the Owlery where she was meeting Remus. He was waiting for her with open arms and held her tight as they both needed comfort. Krystall told Remus about Severus' little fight and it sent him into a fit of laughter.

"Snape tried to knockout MacNair? Is this serious?," he said through giggles. Krystall was laughing now too, so just nodded to say that it was real.

"They're both in the Hospital Wing under the watchful eyes of Madam Pomfrey," Krystall managed to say once she had gained some composure. Remus stepped towards her, his eyes shinning and burning her skin. Her head lifted to meet his waiting lips and they shared once more a plethora of passionate kissed that made Krystall melt and mould into Remus' embrace.

"Maybe we should move this to somewhere less public and less obvious," Remus whispered in her ear as he nibbled the lobe. Krystall was breathless and could only nod her consent. Taking her hand, Remus led Krystall down the steps of the Owlery and through the labyrinth of the corridors that made up the castle. They soon came to a room which was decorated with soft furnishings and a large double bed in one corner.

"When did you do all this?," Krystall asked in wonderment, whilst looking around the opulent room, touching the fabrics and turning to find Remus with his back to the door. He turned the key, which locked the door and placed it in his pocket.

"This is the Room of Requirement. It will become anything you need in a instant. I came here just before meeting you, knowing that we might need a hideaway."

He walked towards her and swept her into a passionate kiss and steered her backwards until her legs met the bed. Remus softly and gently pushed the willing Krystall back onto the bed and shivered as he felt her breath on his neck and her fingers entwine into his hair. They were both still in school uniform, which made it even more seductive for them both, as Remus un-tucked Krystall's blouse from the waistband of her pleated skirt and ran his hand up her stomach and finally came to rest on one of her bra covered breasts. Krystall too had placed her hands under Remus' shirt and began exploring his back, feeling the number of scars that flowed down it. He stiffened as he felt her trace the fingers down his scars, but soon relaxed once he got use to her finger probing his scar-ridden body.

'They don't scare her,' he thought as she lifted his shirt free of his body and gently kiss away his fears of his own scars and condition. He let out a small moan before he unbuttoned her blouse and kissed the soft skin of her raising stomach and breasts. Krystall's heart beat rapidly with each fluttering kiss on her skin She ran her leg up Remus' and back down it, hooking it over his and began to arch against it. Remus responded by holding her closer to him and pushing his groin much closer to her hip, in rhythm to her arching.

His lips moved from Krystall's parted lips and down to her throat, chest and finally, once moving her bra to one side, taking her exposed nipple into his mouth and suckled on it, making her moan and writhe under his persisting and passionate kisses that had inflamed her body and his. As Remus made his way down her body, she moaned with desire and once he reached her waistband and began to pull it down so he could kiss even more flushed skin. Krystall suddenly sat up, knocking Remus on the head and hastily pulled her discarded clothes back on.

"What's wrong my sweet?"

"I'm not ready Remus. Please understand that," Krystall begged as she paced the floor, throwing glances of worry in Remus' direction. He moved from the bed and stepped into Krystall's path to stop her from pacing and enveloped her into a hug so warm and tender.

"I understand darling. Don't worry about it until you know when the time is right." He kissed her once more before turning to retrieve his own shirt and say to Krystall,

"You leave now my love. I will make sure that all is right here." Remus didn't hear her say anything, but did hear the door to the room close softly behind her.

Krystall made her way directly to her dorm and soon fell into a dream-like sleep, dreaming of what she and Remus had done and stopped at. Her dreams carried on from where they had left off, making her once again feverous and feeling very strange in herself.

'What is wrong with me? What are these feelings?,' Krystall mused to herself as once again she sort the comforting coolness of the window seat. She remained in the window seat for the rest of the night, curled up with just a blanket for warmth until daylight shone through the window and lit up her face waking her.

Remus on the other hand has too left the Room of Requirement and did not head to his dorm until daylight had broken. Instead he wandered the grounds of the castle, trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling in his groin, but all he could do was imagine Krystall's body under his and her delightful moans of pleasure. He could not shake the feeling until the chilled air had finally worked it's wonders on his passion heightened body. He had been able to get a few hours sleep underneath one of the trees on the edge of the forest. He managed to sneak in just before breakfast and change in the dorm room before joining his chums at the Gryffindor table.


	9. Chapter 9

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**-_ Chapter 9-_

_All I Ask (reprise)_

With both Remus and Krystall looking tired and their brains not engaging in their work in lessons, their friends were soon talking among themselves about the relationship. During on Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, Kiki planted herself next to Sirius, who looked quite surprised at the fact one of his crushes was now sat with him.

"So 'Kinky', to what do I owe this pleasure," Sirius drooled. Kiki rolled her eyes at her nickname given to her by the Marauders.

"I sat here to talk to you about our friends, the love-birds!"

"Well, well. I suppose that is a shared subject. I wondered where old Moony got to last night. He came in just before breakfast still in yesterday's clothes! What on earth were our two friends up to lat night that kept them so late from their beds?"

"Oh I know! Krys was found curled up in the window seat fast asleep this morning. I had to shake her awake," Kiki whispered to Sirius as the Professor walked in. The rest of their conversation was conducted in whispers and only when they thought the Professor wasn't looking.

"I can't wait to see you in your costume tonight Kiki," growled Sirius as the lesson ended.

"I can't wait to try it on!," Kiki replied, watching her friend and Remus walk out of the room together. Lessons seemed to drag once more before rehearsals, which made the entire cast wish that time could be sped up but instead it seemed to go at half speed. At last the costumes were ready to be tried on for the first time and all of the girls were extremely giggly and were standing in groups waiting to be called for the final fitting. The dancers were the first called in, as was Kiki, and were soon stepping out of the classroom next door in their first costumes- ballerinas dressed in tutus. The boys whooped and whistled at the sight which caused many of the girls to start giggling. Kiki tip-toed her way, lie a ballerina to Sirius and whispered in his ear, bending down to do so, giving him a very nice view if her chest.

"Freddie and I are finished. He didn't have enough time to spend with me," she sulked, pouting her lips which Sirius couldn't resist. He pulled her onto his knee and proceeded to kiss her with a passion.

'Finally I get the girl I've dreamt of!,' he thought as the room erupted into yet more cheers and once again someone in the background was making retching noises. Krystall saw this as she walked into the room in her 'Think of Me' dress, stunning the entire room into silence. One by one hands started clapping and Krystall gave her captive audience a twirl. At that moment Severus walked in and was mesmerized by the spectacle that was his leading lady. She had spotted him and walked right up to him, face to face.

"I want you to remember what you had promised to me. There's no going back now Sev," Krystall said clearly so the whole room could hear.

"I believe that you mean my return to this musical," Severus whispered back.

"No, that you said you were only doing this for my sake Sev. You only took this role because I asked you to," Krystall whispered back, leaning close to him, giving him an eyeful. Remus had just walked through the door, dressed as Raoul in his finery and saw the cozy pair as well as the look Severus was giving Krystall. He marched over and separated the pair by stepping between them. He took a deep breath.

"Krys, will you do me the honour of being my date for the ball?" Silence fell on the room again, all eyes on the couple. Everyone waited with bated breath for her answer.

"Remus, I would love to," she shouted as her reply, whilst throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"OK my dears, I think that is enough of that kind of behavior," shouted Flickwick.

Many of the remaining cast whom had not yet been fitted for their costumes now left the room as Flickwick asked Krystall and Remus to go through their duets, followed by Krystall and Severus and finally Sirius, James and Lily, who was looking every inch the Prima Donna Carlotta. James couldn't take his eyes off her and Lily had noticed this fact so decided to stand very close to him whilst singing. She could feel the heat rise from his body and it gave her a lot of pleasure knowing that she was the reason for his current condition. Once the rest of the group had returned, now dressed in various costumes, Flickwick had decided to end the rehearsals there and then and that they could all take the costumes they were wearing with them.

Lily was the first out of the door, with James in tow looking like a cat that had got the cream. Sirius was far too busy with Kiki to have noticed his friend being dragged away by his crush and the same was to be said for Krystall and Remus. Only Peter and Severus had noticed the couples and much to Severus' dismay. He found that he wanted to do nothing more than to drag Krystall from the embraces of Remus and show her how he felt. But he was too much of a gentleman to do that. He would just have to bide his time and wait for the right moment.

The following day Dumbledore announced at breakfast that the rumoured ball would indeed take place in two weeks time. Cheers and moans filled the hall and lessons were filled with furious whispers of what to wear, who would take who, what it would be like and just what would happen. Rehearsals were taken place ever night, thankfully all Quidditch matches had now finished and the only other thing on the minds of years 5 and 7 was the impending exams. During rehearsals they all mainly concentrated on the 'Masquerade' scene and very soon they all knew their parts perfectly. Severus was glad that during this scene his character only had to appear at the very end, all dark and mysterious. But he couldn't hide his dismay at Krystall and Remus' relationship, something that she had noticed. With just two days to go before the ball, Krystall pulled \Severus to one side after rehearsal and found it hard to say what she wanted to.

"Sev, I know how hard you might find all of this…,"

"Hard? You have no idea of how I feel at this very moment," Severus snapped, but stayed facing her because he wanted to hear what she had to say. He owed he that much.

'Whatever she says, it doesn't matter because she's talking to ME," he thought just before she carried on.

"As I was saying, I want you, for me and for the sake of yourself, to put on a brave face over the fact that me and \Remus are together, but only in public. You can resent us in private."

"If this is what you want Krys, then I will do so. But I can never resent you. You're my friend and I will never forget the kindness both you and Lily have shown me this year," Severus said, finishing by taking her hand, bowing over it and placing a kiss upon it. He left Krystall standing, dumbfounded at his small, but perfect gesture of friendship.

'This is one memory that I shall never get, I shall remember it for the rest of my life,' she thought as she made her way to her dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**-_Chapter 10- Masquerade_

The next few days were filled with tension and anticipation for the night of the ball to arrive. The Easter holidays would begin the day after the ball, so everyone in years 5 to 7 who were attending the ball, much to the disappointment of the lower years, could not wait to see what was in store for them. On the day of the ball, lessons were cut short for the older students and the cast. Soon the finally preparations were being made to the Great Hall and to the cast. Make-up and hair had been done and the Fattening Charm cast upon MacNair, who paced around showing off once it had settled and he had gotten use to the extra weight. Everyone was in fits of laughter, which lightened the mood somewhat. Very soon they were all waiting in the wings of the stage that had been magicked up that afternoon, all of them now stood in their Masquerade costumes. There were some nerves but they were soon forgotten as the first notes were played and Sirius and James, along with two of the backing dancers were the first to set foot on to the stage. The audience laughed and sighed at all of the right moments. They all gasped as the scene ended as Severus revealed his-self as the Red skulled Devil. The reaction was just what Severus needed and smiled devilishly behind his mask, glad that was over for the time being once the curtain had closed.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, eating the sumptuous buffet and drinking the punch, with no alcohol (well, it was before the Marauders got to it!). Krystall was so content when dancing with Remus that she never wanted the night to end. She did dance with Lily, James, Kiki and Sirius when the faster songs were played. After dancing exuberantly for three songs, she ignored the pleas of her friends and went to sit down to get her breath back and to rest her now tired feet. She sat happily watching her friends dancing away, glad of the little time out. She was also glad that the whole musical thing could be but to the back of her mind for a short while during the holidays. An announcement that there would be only two more dances before the ball was brought to a close. Sirius and Kiki has already disappeared somewhere, Lily and James were locked at the lips, not coming up for air anytime soon and Remus was no where to be seen. Krystall could see Severus make his way to her, a determined look on his face.

"May I have this dance?," he said softly, bowing before her and holding out his hand. Knowing that Remus was nowhere around, she rose from her seat, curtsied to Severus before taking his hand for him to lead her on to the dance floor. The dance was slow and sensual, which made Krystall flush from the roots of her hair right down to her toes. They held a respectful distance between them but Severus could not hide his glee and could feel the heat coming from the body of the girl in his arms. Once the dance was over, he bowed over her hand, turned and left the Hall, leaving Krystall stood in the middle of the dance floor wondering what was wrong with her strange friend. Remus had watched the dance and now sneaked up behind her and could not resist the urge to kiss her naked neck. She turned to face him, as she did the first cords of the final songs were heard. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and danced Krystall to the edge of the floor.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered in her ear as he held her close, feeling her every curve in the dress she was wearing.

"Follow me," she whispered back, adding a nibble to his lobe whilst taking his hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall and into the darkness of the castle grounds. She had started to head in the direction of the greenhouses but was pulled by Remus in the opposite direction and to the Whomping Willow.

"Wait here," he said before kissing her and then disappearing through the flailing branches. After two minutes the branches stopped moving and a hand appeared from the mass. Krystall took it and followed Remus to beneath the trunk and through a passageway. They walked at a crouch for around 10 minutes before entering a dusty hallway. There was broken furniture everywhere, but Krystall didn't see it. She only saw Remus, who was leading her up the rickety stairs to a bedroom that had also seen better days. It looked as if fresh bed linen had been put onto the bed, which Remus sat on, watching Krystall take in her new surroundings.

"So how many girls have been here then?," she asked, teasing him. He had told her that the Shirking Shack was for his use when it was full moon whilst he was at school.

"None. You're the first and only Krys," he said, patting the fabric of the bedcover next to him. Krystall walked over slowly, noting the bulge in the pantaloons Remus was wearing. She smiled knowing that she was causing such a reaction. She sat down next to him on the bed and turned to him.

"I'm ready," she whispered simply. Remus' face glowed as he grinned before turning to face her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you." He would have said more if it wasn't for Krystall kissing him, clinging on before she changed her mind. He pushed her back gently, tasting every part of her skin that was exposed. He worked on the fastenings of her dress, making her stand again so it could drop to the floor and pool around her feet. She was wearing a lacy Basque and French knickers. Attached to the Basque were stockings, a delicate skin colour held in place by suspenders and on one leg was a snowy white garter. Remus grew hotter and more aroused at the sight in front of him as Krystall unpinned what hair of hers had been put up, allowing it to fall freely, artfully framing her face. She moved back towards him, hands out ready to help him undress too. Her hands worked fast at undoing the knot in his cravat and only fumbled once on the buttons of his shirt. Once he was down to just his boxers he pulled her back onto the bed and showered her once again with kisses, skilfully taking her Basque off but leaving her stockings and knickers on. He captured one of the now free breasts in his mouth and teased the taughtening nipple making Krystall moan with desire and pleasure. She grabbed his head and pulled it closer to her whilst he moved his kisses down her stomach, one of his hands snaking its was to her crotch. He gently moved his deft fingers over her sex through he material of her underwear, pleased that he was making her writhe under his manipulations.

"Oh, please Remus, please," she cried, lifting her hips up to his hand. He slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and slowly entered her slit with just one finger. He moved it in and out at a steady pace, wishing it was his member or tongue. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder, making him want her more. He sped up his fingers and entered another finger into her. With his other hand he pulled her knickers down to her ankles and let then fall off on to the floor.

"Open your legs for my darling," he said huskily, passion in his voice. She obeyed. He lowered his head and began slowly to lick her inside and out, making her moans louder and shout his name. She moved beneath him and before he could stop her, he felt her tongue run down the length of his largened and swollen appendage. He gasped at the feeling and at her eagerness to pleasure him too. She was shy to begin with but soon grew more adventurous with every tongue stroke. Before they got too carried away, Remus sat her up and made her face him.

"Krys, I know you're very likely to be…… well….," he stuttered.

"I am, but I want this Remus. I want you to be my first," she said, her eyes pleading and her chest heaving with tension and wanting.

"Ok, it may hurt a little at first but it will pass," he explained as she lowered herself down on to her back, ready for him. She just nodded and reached out for him. He went to her and lay his-self between her parted legs. He took his-self so he was pressing against her, looking into her eyes, accepting her nod that she gave him. Slowly he pushed in and began to hasten his pace. The deeper and faster he went the more and more Krystall cried out in ecstasy. Only once did she cry out in pain, but Remus slowed down and waited until she was ready to go again. He knew when that was because she pushed herself up against him, arching up to take his love in her depths. Very soon they were very hot and sweaty, both on the very edge of fulfilment when Remus could not hold on much longer. As he went faster and harder it made her tip over that edge and he felt her tense around him inside her. He wanted to put his seed into her but could not do it, so he withdrew and finished off his-self whilst suckling in her breasts. They lay in each others arms for some time before they moved to get re-dressed and made their way back to the castle. Remus stopped Krystall once they were out of the tunnel and clear of the Whomping Willow, pulled her into a crushing and passion filled kiss. He could feel his-self grow again and he also knew Krystall felt just the same.

"I'm going home in the morning Krys."

"I know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my love. I'll write to you."

"And I to you."

They walked back to the castle in silence, an arm wrapped round each other's waist.


	11. Chapter 11

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**_- Chapter 11- _

_Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_

Krystall awoke to find her dorm room empty as everyone had already left to get the train back home for the holidays. She slowly dresses as her body was aching all over, bringing back memories of the previous night's activities. She grimmest and smiled at each ache and went down to the Common Room. Very few people had stayed behind, but none of her friends were here now for her to have a girly talk with. By dinner Krystall was feeling very alone, so she sort the comfort of the snug and her diary.

_Diary_

_I miss them all so much but Remus more than any, especially after what has happened between us. He was so sweet as to pull out when he… well… you know! I can see myself being with him forever, despite his furry problem. I don't expect any letters yet as its only the first day but I hope to receive one soon. I hope they are all enjoying they're time with their families. I know why Aunt and Uncle couldn't have me back this time, but I would have liked an invite to any of my friend's houses! No-one, not even Remus mentioned such a thing! Oh well, maybe next time._

Days passed with only a letter from Severus, saying that he was sorry for not inviting her but things at home were quite stained, which she understood, but not a single other letter from anyone else. Krystall was left to mope and huddle away for a few days. On the forth day without any news, Krystall locked herself in one of the girl's bathrooms and cried until she could cry no more.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?," a disembodied voice said from the other side of the toilet door.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone," Krystall spat angrily at the fact she was crying and someone was putting their nose where it shouldn't be. She could sense that the person the voice belonged to wouldn't go away. It was then that Krystall suddenly remembered that she was hiding in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!

'Oh great! I have a moping ghost sharing the room and she'll be whining to me in no time,' she thought. But she was the one moaning to the renowned moaner Myrtle.

"Oh God, I miss him so much it hurts. Why haven't any of them written yet? Are they having too much fun to even think of me?" Myrtle soon grew tired of hearing someone else moan, other than herself. So she disappeared down her toilet with a sigh and a shake of her head.

As soon as the holidays were over, Krystall was waiting for Remus to emerge from one of the many carriages that carried the returning students from the station in Hogsmede to the castle. She had greeted James and Lily back, as well as Kiki, Sirius, Peter, Caroline and many other, but no Remus as yet. It was growing dark and the only light now seen was provided by the orb of the full moon.

'Oh Krys, you stupid girl! How could you forget about him having to confine his-self during the last few days either side of a full moon?.' She thought and punished herself for letting such a huge thing slip from her mind.

Unfortunately for two years of the school the major exams were about to begin, whereas the rest only had exams to see exactly how much they all had retained that year. The stresses of not only the exams, but also the restart of rehearsals were all that kept Krystall sane until Remus returned to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM-**_ Chapter 12- Point of No Return._

After weeks of rehearsals and the safe return of Remus the final day of reckoning was just around the corner. The exams were now out of the way and Rita Skeeter was telling all in sundry how well she thought she had done, particularly in Transfiguration and Charms.

"All that girl will amount to is being a toad of gossip," Krystall and Kiki overhead McGonagall say to Flickwick as they passed them in the corridor. The girls agreed as everyone knew how much of a gossip and rumour monger Skeeter really was. But for once she was taking something seriously- her role as Madam Giry. She was the only year 7 with a major role, but then again she was the only one to audition for it. Rehearsals were held at every opportunity to iron out any kinks and bumps but there was none. The only chink in Flickwick's organization was the 'Down Once More' scene. Severus and Krystall had kept giggling when it came to the point where they had to kiss. In the end, they had resorted to a mere hug and that would have to do, as the show was the following night.

The next day was filled with many people arriving at the castle in readiness for the show that night. Krystall was glad to find that her Aunt and Uncle had managed to make the journey. She greeted them with open arms, happy to see them again. The players spent most of the day with their families before leaving them to get ready for the performance. Behind scenes, all was quiet as many people's nerves were now on knife edges and were just concentrating on the words and movements they had to perform perfectly to pull this musical off as a success.

"OK my dears, now is the time all of our hard work comes to fruition and to an end. Break a leg!," Flickwick squeaked, dressed as his 'Mini Piangi'. Questions of the 'Break a leg' spread through the cast and Krystall had to calm them all down by saying it was a term used in theatre for good luck, as saying good luck was actually bad luck. Soon after whispers of 'Break a leg' were passed between friends and others as the first act began. Flickwick had out done his-self with the Aging Charm on both Remus and Kiki for the opening scene. It was lifted as soon as they had stepped off the stage and into the wings to change for the next scene, Krystall's first. She had seen the fact that the remaining space in the Great Hall was now filled with bodies so before she set foot on the stage, she took a deep breath and followed the dancers. The transformation of Christine from dancer to singer flowed perfectly in time with Krystall's first solo, 'Think of Me'. Krystall's heart fluttered slightly as she heard the tenor voice of Remus fill the room, in harmony with her own. She hardly had a moment to breathe behind scenes as she had a lot of quick changes to do before being back on the stage. Her heart only fluttered once more and faster, when she heard the softer tenor of Severus. His voice had improved so much from the first rehearsal and it was her favourite one to listen to. Her heart somersaulted as their voices mixed and blended perfectly in unison during 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Krystal soon found, like her character she too was becoming infatuated with the mysterious character of the Phantom, the one Severus was playing. Everyone's favourite part of the musical was where the Phantom raged at Christine for being a 'prying little Pandora'. Severus relished this part as he could vent some anger and still make the part worthy. The interval came after the 'Masquerade' scene, a cliff-hanger for the audience to come back to. Krystall was glad of this break as she had been in the majority of the scenes gone but knew she had many more to come. This included her second solo, which was her favourite. It was so moving and dramatic, it was bound to cause a few tears. But she knew that it wouldn't be the only song to draw tears in the second act, which was what the cast were now preparing for. Her performance of 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' was a rousing success and she was glad as it signalled that it was all nearly over. The next big song was the one everyone in the cast had been waiting for. The moment when they would all see just what the Phantom looked like and knowing Flickwick it would be fantastic. It was! Severus' normally smooth face had been replaced by a grotesque, mis-formed one which was revealed when Christine, well Krystall, tore away the mask hiding the scars. It had even given Krystall a fright. Once they had disappeared from the gantry and to behind scenes, many people were congratulating the tiny Professor on a wonderfully performed charm.

"Nice one Sir," Krystall whispered as Severus and herself passed her Head of House.

"Hey Snape, your face looks ten times better with that charm. We best ask Flickwick not to remove it later," called Sirius before the pair went back out onto the stage. Severus just shrugged the remark off. Now was the time for the finale and both Severus and Krystall were ready for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**_- Chapter 13- Down Once More__/____Track Down This Murderer._

It was chaos behind scenes, so Krystall was glad she was now centre stage with both her two love rivals- both in the musical and in real life. The moment of the agreed hug was coming up but all Krystall could imagine was kissing Severus instead. As she sang,

'_Pitiful creature of darkness, what king of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone,' _she walked steadily towards Severus, whom was expecting a hug but instead he felt her soft lips press against his and gently lift away. He kissed her back where he should have hugged her, the suddenly remembered he had lines to deliver. The entire cast were stunned by the improvised kiss, but the show has to go on. When in the wings for a brief moment, Remus hisses in Krystall's ear,

"How could you?", before regaining some composure and both of them carried on with their roles, one hating the other and the other hating herself. Once Krystall's role was over Kiki ran over to her, mouth wide open in surprise and astonishment.

"Krys, what came over you? What about Remus? You still love don't you?" Kiki continued to bombard her with questions that sounded all the same. The remaining Marauders were in the opposite wing staring at her in disgust. The curtain fell and the encore was called, so everyone flooded onto the stage, pushing Krystall to the front with Remus and Severus. As the final bows were taken, the three holding hands, Severus stroked one of his fingers down Krystall's palm to reassure her before she was dragged off by Remus and steered into a corner by him, looking thunderous and ready to rage at her. But he didn't.

"Tell me straight Krys. Who do you really want? It's either me or Severus. Or even neither! What is it to be then?," he said in a painfully hushed voice that was filled with the hurt he was feeling. During all of this Krystall was sneaking glances over his shoulder, to find that Severus was watching this argument and looked quite lost without her by his side. Remus did not notice this.

"Remus, I………"


	14. Chapter 14

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**_- Chapter 14- Learn To Be Lonely._

"Well Krys? Stop with the suspense!"

"I'm so sorry Remus, but I don't feel the same about you any more. You had forgotten me during the Easter holidays. You promised to write to me and yet I got no letter! What were you doing that kept you from even writing a note to say you were ok and missed me? And before you start, I did realise that it was full moon just before you came back to school, so don't use that as a pathetic excuse." Their friends stood at a respectful distance, but could hear every word.

"She's right you know Padfoot. We never heard from Moony either," James whispered to Sirius.

"I know Prongs mate. But he's our friend and we must give him the benefit of doubt," Sirius replied whilst turning his back on the fighting couple. Remus didn't answer her questions and received a slap about the face before Krystall stormed off to the room she and Kiki, who followed her fuming friend, had shared as a dressing room.

"Mate," was all that Sirius was able to say to Remus before he too walked off to find seclusion. Kiki was comforting her sobbing friend when there was a soft knock on the door.

"See who it is first Kiki," Krystall managed to say through her heart broken sobs. Kiki walked to the door and opened it to find Severus stood there, now back to normal now that Flickwick had removed the charm.

"Argh!! Oh Severus, it's you!! Wait there," she huffed before telling Krystall who it was.

"Let him in and leave us be. Please Kiki, as my friend do this," Krystall pleaded as Kiki attempted to protest. She nodded silently.

"You can go in," she said as she exited the room, waiting till he was inside before closing and locking the door, smiling to herself and skipped off to find Sirius for some comfort of her own. Krystall watched Severus come into the room through her mirror and didn't, couldn't just yet turn to face him.

"Was that kiss for real?," he asked softly. She nodded.

"Prove it," he demanded, standing straight and waiting for her reaction.

"I thought you would never ask," she cried as she fled to his arms and waiting lips. He held her close, scared that she would slip away again. They remained in the embrace for sometime before Krystall pulled back to look into his eyes. Yes they were dark but loving her had brought an underlying sparkle to them, one only she could see.

"Sev, could we wait until we've left school? I want to know that we will last. If you promise me that you too can wait, I promise that everyone will know once we leave this place for good." Her eyes were so pleading and like his sparkled when he looked down into them.

"Anything for you my darling," he said, enjoying the sound of the endearment on his tongue. She held him tighter, both of them knowing that all just might work out between them after all.

The term ended and everyone was now on the train, steaming their separate ways back to normality once more. The Marauders had commandeered an entire compartment to themselves once more.

"Oh Moony mate! I can't believe that she dumped you for that slime ball!," James consoled his friend for what seemed to be the hundredth time since the end of the musical.

"I know Prongs! What does he have that our mate here doesn't have?," Sirius jeered. The four of the fell silent as the door opened. It was Krystall.

"Erm.. Remus, can I have a word with you please? In private." Remus got up out of his seat and followed Krystall to about half way down that train, far enough away from prying ears.

"What do you want?"

"To say that I'm sorry for hurting you and to ask if it would be possible for us to remain friends. I would hate to lose a good friend like you Remus. It would hurt me so much if you said no. I hate having to beg, but here I am!," she said softly in a very hushed voice, that made Remus stain just to hear what she was saying. He stood there in silence, making her squirm and wait for his answer. It came in the form of a sharp, crisp nod before he turned and headed back the way he had been dragged from. No more was said about the whole mess between any of the circles of friends, ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**BEWARE THE BILLOWY CAPE OF DOOM**_-Epilogue._

The shadowy figures made their way through the gloomy, chilled and damp graveyard, but not even the dampness of the air could stop the pair from their most important task. The war had been over for 10 years and Krystall and her husband had made their way though it, but with lots of difficulties as many people on both sides had been hurt badly or killed whilst fighting. Krystall was just glad that her husband had finally gotten over the worst of his injuries, although it left him unable to walk without the aid of a cane and herself to nurse him back to health from the very brink of death. Krystall had married her husband some 5 years after leaving school and together had produced 3 wonderful children over the following years.

'I am so glad that none of my darlings were involved with this monstrous war. Thank Merlin my Aunt and Uncle decided to move to Australia to retire. Sending my babes there for safety is one of the best and worst decisions I have ever had to make,' thought Krystall as the cloak covered pair headed deeper into the graveyard. They soon reached their desired destination, a pair of sombre headstones with a beautifully carved granite phoenix, standing spread eagle between them, as a watchful sentry and guardian for all to see forever. Standing in front of the graves, looking at the statue, they stayed in respectful silence.

"I never got to really say goodbye to him," Krystall said, breaking the silence softly.

"Neither did I my dear," her husband replied. Krystall notice that he was now leaning quite heavily on his cane, so she steered him over to the sturdy bench nearby so he could watch her perform the task they had come up here to do. Ever since they had heard that their old friend had been killed during the final battle, they had been coming up here on the anniversary of the performance of the musical they had all been a part of whilst at school, so many years ago. Once Krystall was sure her husband was comfortable enough, she walked slowly back to the headstones. In her hand, she was holding a pair of dark red roses, both tied individually with a blood red ribbon, one for each of the graves of her beloved friend and his wife. Krystall silently read the epitaphs written on each of the headstones. The first read:

Remus John Lupin

Father of Teddy

Husband of Nymphadora

Friend of many persons, animal and spirits.

Rest In Peace

D.O.B: 23/05/1960D.O.D:16/07/1998

Krystall placed one of the roses on this one before moving across to the next.

Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks)

Mother of Teddy

Wife of Remus

Fondly remembered as 'Tonks' by many

"Prefers to be known by her surname only!"

D.O.B:18/08/1973D.O.D:16/07/1998

After reading this epitaph, Krystall placed the now lone rose on this particular grave and stepped back.

"At least you weren't alone in the end Remus. You found love just like myself and Severus," she whispered before turning and walking back towards her waiting, still seated husband. Krystall sat down next to Severus and they both sat in companionable silence, thinking of the good times they had all shared together.

As the sky darkened, caused by encroaching cloud which looked like a threatening thunderstorm, finally made the couple move from their perch and head back to their waiting car on the main road, which would take them back home to the warmth of their comfortable family home and their awaiting children.

"It upsets me that he never got to meet Adelaide, Elliot and Sabrina. He would have been their god-father, if you had consented my love," Krystall said once they had settled in the car.

"That is true my dear, but don't forget that he did meet Adelaide when she was only a babe. You brought her to the school the year that he was teaching there. It's a shame Albus never got the chance to meet our dear Sabrina. I think he would have liked her best out of our three," chuckled Severus as he remembered his former colleague and friend.

"Yes, he would be as proud as we are of our little darlings. I am surprised just how far Adelaide has gone in the Ministry and Elliot is forever finding more and more cures for the inflictions of many. Oh and dear Sabrina, thank goodness she has found a job that suits her entirely. Remember all of those injured animals she used to bring home. Thank Merlin Hagrid was still at the school when the children finally returned from Australia. He really liked our youngest the most." They both had a little chuckle at this fact and where soon back home once more and in the warm and loving embraces of their now very grown children.


End file.
